El Caballero y El Demonio
by Quien eres
Summary: Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde la derrota de D-Reaper, y los Digimones siguen tratando de poder volver al Mundo Real junto a sus Tamers. Pero, ¿Por qué Beelzebumon insiste en alejarse de ellos y Dukemon en buscarlo? Dukemon/Beelzebumon (Gallantmon/Beelzemon), yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Yo escribiendo algo de un anime? Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo (en especial por cuanto amo Digimon Tamers). Espero poder llegar a terminar esta historia, que me sorprende lo poco que hay es de estos dos (y lo nulo en español).  
**

 **Advertencias:** Pos-final (quizá AU)

—No pude hallar nada. ¿Encontraste algo Dukemon?

—Negativo Sakuyamon, sigo sin encontrar ni un rastro de algún portal.

—¿SaintGalgomon?

—Lo siento, pero estoy en la misma situación.

Escuchar el resultado de los tres no hizo más que hacer que el trío de Digimones soltara un suspiro al unísono.

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde que ellos, junto con sus Tamers y los demás Digimones, lograron derrotar a D-Reaper en el mundo real para el regocijo de todos y regresar la paz a ambos mundos. Mas aun con su logro, se vieron forzados a regresar al Digimundo, separándose lamentable de sus amigos humanos.

Eso les había dolido no sólo a los humanos, sino también a los seres digitales, por más que quisieran ser fuertes cuando se despedían de ellos.

Querían encontrar alguna forma de poder regresar al mundo real, una forma de reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. Le pidieron ayuda a Qinglongmon y las otras Bestias, y aunque ellos deseaban ayudarles por gratitud en derrotar al verdadero enemigo, estos les respondieron explicándoles que era imposible crear algún portal desde el Digimundo desde la destrucción de D-Reaper, sólo podían esperar a alguna abertura desde el Mundo Real. Al ver la frustración e impotencia que ellos sentían, les sugirieron el evolucionarlos al nivel Definitivo, sin la necesidad de sus compañeros Tamers, para tratar de ayudarlos en su búsqueda de alguna forma de regresar al mundo real.

Ellos se mostraron reacios al inicio, sintiendo el fondo que sería como traicionar a sus amigos humanos, pero dándose cuenta de que sus esfuerzos quedándose en su etapa de Niños serían posiblemente fútiles, aceptaron para tratar de hacer su búsqueda y estadía más llevadera.

Dukemon levantó la cabeza para observar el horizonte, viendo como los rayos de luz repentinamente quedaban opacados por la oscuridad de la noche del Mundo Digital, paquetes de datos rodando y mesetas siendo lo único que podía ver a la distancia, sin rastro alguna de algún portal, o de…

—Por cierto —anunció el caballero, haciendo que las miradas de sus amigos se voltearan hacia él—, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a-

—No —respondieron ambos al unísono, sabiendo ciertamente lo que el caballero iba a preguntar—, ninguno ha visto a Beelzebumon desde hace semanas, no hemos tenido información alguna sobre él.

—Tanto tiempo ha pasado, y sigue comportándose como un niño malcriado como cuando era un Impmon —se quejó SaintGalgomon, ganándose la mirada fría de sus compañeros por su comentario —, ¡Moumantai!, era sólo un chiste —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la opinión de sus amigos como usualmente lo hacía cuando decía algo que los molestaba, aunque con el imponente tamaño que portaba ahora ya no era tan lindo como antes.

—Aunque no quiera admitirlo, creo que tendré que acordar con SaintGalgomon —repuso la sacerdotisa—, desde que llegamos aquí, Beelzebumon no ha hecho más que alejarse de nosotros, y por más veces que intenté acercarme a él no hacía más que hacerme a un lado.

El Caballero Real no pudo más que suspirar nuevamente. Creía que tras lo ocurrido en e Mundo Real ya todo quedaría en buenos términos entre todos, pero el Digimon demonio no hacía más que apartarse de ellos.

—Nos procuraremos por él después —Informó Dukemon—, ya es tarde, lo mejor será volver al campamento con los demás.

Sus dos compañeros asentaron con la cabeza y marcharon rumbo a un pequeño asentamiento en el desierto, lugar en el que se estaban quedando mientras inspeccionaban la zona en la búsqueda de alguna forma de volver al Mundo Real.

El camino de regreso casi siempre era bastante callado, sólo ocasionalmente SaintGalgomon rompiendo el silencio con sus comentarios intentando alegrar el humor. Cuando se estaban acercando a la luz de una fogata que indicaba que campamento estaba ya cerca, Dukemon alzó la vista de reojo al horizonte, y al caballero le pareció ver a alguien conocido moviéndose en una de las mesetas aledañas. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más a ver, fue recibido por el revoloteo de cierto Digimon rosado.

—¡Puu! —exclamaba de alegría MarineAngemon al verlos regresar, soltando pequeños besos al aire alrededor de ellos.

—Calmado pequeño —interrumpió Andromon, parándose de su lugar a la del fuego, tratando de alejar al hada de los demás Digimones—, ¿Encontraron algo?

Sakuyamon sólo sacudió la cabeza a los lados para indicar negativa.

—Está bien —murmuró el androide—, supongo sólo es cuestión de seguir buscando.

Mientras sus demás compañeros platicaban alrededor de la llama, Dukemon decidió volver a levantar la vista para tratar de ubicar lo que había visto antes de llegar al campamento, mas su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues lo que fuera que estaba ahí ya no le veías.

"¿Ése era Beelzebumon?" Pensó para sus adentros el caballero. Trató de darle menos importancia y se unió a la charla con sus amigos, sobre cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran hablando.

Pasando no más de una hora, decidieron que ya era momento de descansar y que continuarían investigando otro día. MarineAngemon se encargó de apagar el fuego que tenían con sus burbujas mientras los demás procedían a entrar a una cueva a los pies de una meseta que tenían a lado como lugar temporal y acostarse en el suelo de ésta en el que pasar la noche, con excepción que SaintGalgomon, que por su tamaño debía de dormir afuera, aunque a éste no parecía molestarle mucho.

* * *

Ya habían pasado al menos una hora desde que habían entrado a dormir, estando ya todos yaciendo profundamente en sus sueños, con la excepción del Caballero Real, el cual seguía sin poder conciliar el descanso, su cabeza estaba aún llena de pensamientos como para poder conseguirlo.

'¿Qué estarán haciendo Takato y los otros?', '¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?', '¿Dónde estará Beelzebumon?'. Esta última no pudo más que sumergirlo más en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué se había estado preocupando tanto por el Digimon demonio?

Aún tras todo éste tiempo, seguía sin ser capaz de decir qué era su relación con aquel Digimon.

¿Odiarlo? Quizá, todas las cosas horribles que hizo, todos los Digimones inocentes que asesino y absorbió fueron actos más que despreciables que le hacían honor a su clasificación de Digimon demonio.  
Pero, el recordar los buenos ratos que habían pasado jugando cuando ambos se encontraban en su etapa de Niños en el mundo real, además de que al final parecía haber tenido un cambio de actitud de 180°, que hasta arriesgó su vida más de una vez por ellos, le decía que realmente había cambiado. Aunque eso sólo lo llevaba a su siguiente pregunta:

¿Por qué se alejaba de ellos?

Habían llegado juntos y trabajando en grupo, ¿Por qué Beelzebumon se seguía negando a estar con ellos? Quizá era una parte de la inocencia que conservaba de Guilmon, pero simplemente no comprendía el por qué las acciones del otro Digimon. Ésta no había sido la primera vez que lo había visto. Ya en otras ocasiones le parecía verlo a la distancia, pero jamás intentaba contactarse con él, y cuando lo intentaba, desaparecía antes de encontrarlo.

Aún siendo incapaz de dormir, Dukemon decidió salir a caminar, esperando quizás así poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Mientras salía de la cueva, le pareció volver a ver aquella silueta en la cima de una de las mesetas cercanas. Ponderándose si debía proseguir en aquella dirección o no, decidió que lo mejor sería intentar y ver si sus suposiciones de que fuera el Digimon demonio eran acertadas, por lo que salió caminando, quizá con más rapidez de la que hubiera notado, hacia aquella dirección.

Al llegar a los pies de la meseta, saltó para escalarla, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que, en caso de que fuera él, no delatara su presencia. Al llegar a la cima, vio que sus sospechas.

Quizá era aún ese lado de Guilmon dentro de él por evolucionar sin Takato, o quizás era simplemente la emoción de volver a verlo, pero dejó atrás todos sus planes de sigilo y salió corriendo para saludar al Señor Demonio cuando vio que estaba éste acostado ahí.

—¡Beelzebumon! —llamó el caballero yendo hacia él.

El escuchar llamarlo tomó por desprevenido al Señor Demonio, quien rápidamente se enderezó y empezó a desenfundar sus escopetas con la intención de disparar, lo cual aterró al caballero, pues no estaba esperaba ser recibido de tal manera, mucho menos preparado para luchar.

Al echar un mejor vistazo y observar de forma más detenida quién era el que había llamado su voz, el motociclista volvió a guardar sus armas y procedió a recostarse nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres lagartija? ¡Un paso más en falso y te hubiera llenado de plomo con mis escopetas! —se burló el Digimon demonio restándole importancia.

Dukemon trató de recuperar la compostura de la sorpresa anterior mientras se acercaba a lado de Beelzebumon y procedía a recostarse a un costado de él.

—Pero qué agradable forma de saludar a la gente, 'Impmon' —hizo especial énfasis en esa última parte mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¡Que soy Beelzebumon, no Impmon! —se quejó gritándole el motociclista al caballero —, ¡Creí que ya había dejado eso en claro! —finalizó haciendo una mueca que Dukemon sólo podía describir como un puchero, por más infantil que llegara a sonar.

El Caballero Real no pudo más que empezar a reír por la reacción de su compañero, lo cual también hizo que éste dejara su expresión y empezara a reír junto a él por lo ridículo que estaban sonando, peleando como si fueran niños.

Tras un rato, las risas de ambos empezaron a cesar. Sólo se recostaron en silencio, viendo a lo alto en el cielo aquella esfera gigante de datos que representaba el Mundo Real, aquel lugar al que anhelaban volver. Quedarse viendo juntos en silencio ese astro en el plano no hizo más que generar más dudas dentro del Caballero real, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué te separaste de nosotros? —preguntó el caballero.

Beelzebumon sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguna razón que les incumba —replicó, volviendo a colocar sus manos detrás de su nuca para recostarse—, simplemente me gusta trabajar solo.

El caballero volteó la mirada hacia él.

—Eso lo dudo —dijo escéptico ante la respuesta del demonio—, si así fuera, no estarías aquí, en especial porque no es la primera vez que te he visto merodeando cerca de donde estamos.

El Digimon con armadura estaba esperando alguna clase de comentario burlón de parte del motociclista, pero este no hizo más que quedarse callado por unos momentos, en los que Dukemon podía jurar lo vio mordiéndose el labio.

—Como sea —finalmente repuso éste sin decir más.

—Podrías volver con nosotros si lo quisieras, ¿sabes? —Le anunció Dukemon.

—¿Sabes?, que ahora te veas como un caballero no significa que tengas que actuar también como uno —replicó molesto Beelzebumon—, no tienes por qué quedarte, ¿sabes?

El Caballero Real se quedó pensativo por unos momentos hasta que éste negó con la cabeza-

—Tampoco tengo razón para el por qué irme, me agrada estar contigo —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Quizá hayan sido imaginaciones suyas, pero juró por un momento que la piel azulada de Beelzebumon se tornó de un leve rosa en su rostro.

—Bueno, eso no significa que YO tenga que quedarme aquí —espetó el Señor Demonio mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo que Dukemon también lo hiciera, quien lo seguía con la mirada yendo hasta el borde de la meseta— así que yo me largo.

Tras decir eso, Beelzebumon saltó desde la cima del altiplano y procedió a alejarse en la noche.

—¡Espero verte mañana! —exclamó el caballero, quizá por impulso mientras lo veía marcharse.

El caballero pudo observar como el motociclista se detuvo por unos momentos tras gritar su despedida, pero poco después se repuso y siguió su camino.

Dukemon decidió que lo mejor sería también hacer lo mismo, por lo que bajó también de la meseta con dirección opuesta a la de Beelzebumon para dirigirse a la cueva.

Si realmente lo volviera a ver mañana ahí no estaba seguro, pero dentro de él sentía como el flujo de sus datos se aceleraban de pensar que quizás lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de este fic, espero llegar a acabarlo, que éste salió más largo de lo que esperaba.**

El camino de vuelta a la cueva estuvo sin precedente o inconveniente alguno. El caballero sólo caminó en silencio con dirección al campamento. Cuando finalmente se acercó al recinto, se aseguró de dar una rápida inspección de sus compañeros y asegurarse estos siguieran dormidos.

Al comprobar que todos dentro seguían sumidos en sus sueños, y SaintGalgomon seguía descansando afuera, no pudo más que sentir un gran alivio de no tener que responder ninguna pregunta de su paradero durante su ausencia. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la idea de tener que resolver esas dudas le incomodaba. Asumió que simplemente era parte de él de no querer preocuparlos con un asunto que posiblemente les parecería sin mucha importancia, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que quizá fuera algo más.

Dukemon decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y decidió mejor irse a dormir recargado en algunos de los muros de la cueva, que debido a cómo funcionaba el día y la noche en el mundo, le era imposible saber qué tan tarde ya era, por lo que prefirió recostarse y dormir cuánto fuera capaz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el Caballero Real se levantó sintiéndose casi renovado por el sueño, un descanso que no había sentido al dormir desde que estaba en el Mundo Real. El caballero se preguntaba si esto se podría deber a la visita con el Señor Demonio. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, al examinar los alrededores de la cueva, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie más.

"¡Diablos!" Maldijo mentalmente mientras se apresuraba a ponerse de pie y salir de la cueva.

Como él había supuesto, ya no había nadie más por ahí cerca. Dukemon golpeó su frente con su mano derecha en frustración: se había quedado dormido, y ahora los demás ya se habían ido a investigar hoy y lo dejaron.

Soltando un suspiro, el caballero decidió resignarse por su error y salir lo antes posible para no perder más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado, y seguir en la búsqueda de alguna ruta al Mundo Real.

A pesar de que algunos de ellos, como Antyramon, era capaces de ser bastante veloces y recorrer las distancias altas velocidades, trataban de hacer sus búsquedas más minuciosas y de revisitar las áreas ya exploradoras al menos un par de veces antes de partir a la próxima, por lo que Dukemon sospechaba que debían de seguir aún en el desierto, pues ayer apenas el primer día que llevaban tras haber llegado.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos de preocupación se hallaba el Caballero Real mientras recorría el basto desierto, que no se dio cuenta que había chocado una meseta, o eso creía él.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Vaya, hasta que el Bello Durmiente despertó de su sueño de belleza —se burló la "meseta".

Extrañado, Dukemon alzó la mirada para observar que la supuesta elevación del terreno no era una meseta, sino SaintGalgomon.

—Sí, y no gracias a ustedes chicos —protestó el caballero con leve tono de enojo en su voz, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada igual a su amigo.

—Supusimos que estábamos muy cansado, dado que sueles ser el primero en levantarse junto a Sakuyamon —replicó el Digimon máquina, aunque esto no hizo que el Caballero Real dejara de parecer molesto. Éste se puso pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente decidió sacar el tema a cuestión.

—Por cierto —dijo SaintGalgomon —, ¿a qué saliste ayer en la noche?

Escuchar la pregunta agarró desprevenido al caballero, el cual no pensó que alguien hubiera notado su ausencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo el caballero mientras bajaba los brazos.

—No creas que soy tan tonto, soy bastante más astuto de lo que parezco —replicó el gigante mecánico con aire de orgullo—… Eso, y que me desperté en medio de la noche y noté que ya no estabas durmiendo, y fue sino hasta más de una hora después que pude ver a la distancia que volvías, así que no trates de mentir diciendo que no fue nada o que nunca te fuiste.

—Er… —Dukemon se puso a pensar un poco antes de responder la pregunta del perro.

No quería que los demás supieran de la visita nocturna que le dio a Beelzebumon. Pero, tampoco es como si tuviera algo realmente que ocultar de aquella noche, no es como que hubiera algún problema o inconveniente grave.

—Pues verás —dijo el caballero mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza un poco nerviosos —, fui a ver a Beelzebumon.

—¿Beelzebumon? —preguntó dudoso SaintGalgomon.

—Así es —replicó.

—Qué raro —dijo el Digimon máquina mientras posaba sus dedos índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla—, siempre que uno de nosotros llegaba a intentar a acercarse a él sólo nos insultaba mientras se marchaba sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

—Eh, supongo que tampoco es que no lo haya intentado, digo, cuando me acerqué a él sacó su escopeta y-

—¿¡Qué hizo qué!? —exclamó SaintGalgomon desconcertado por la declaración de su amigo.

—No te preocupes —aseguró el Caballero real encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo lo hizo porque se asustó con mi llegado, no creo que me llegara a disparar.

A pesar de la respuesta que le dio, Dukemon no pudo evitar observar como SaintGalgomon se veía inquietado por lo que le dijo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

—Además —agregó el caballero—, no me pareció que tuviera malas intenciones, no me rechazó o se alejó ni nada de eso. Sólo estuvimos charlando.

—Sigo sin estar seguro del cómo pasó, pero está bien —Dijo el Digimon máquina mientras miraba al horizonte—. Por cierto, creo que deberías acompañarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿No deberíamos de seguir buscando alguna ruta al mundo real? —preguntó extrañado el Caballero Real.

—¡Ja ja! Puedes que ahora te veas como un caballero, ¡pero sigues teniendo el cerebro de una lagartija súper desarrollada! —se burló SaintGalgomon no pudiendo contener la risa ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó éste extrañado.

—¡Ya está por anochecer! —aseguró el Digimon canino, tratando de detener sus carcajadas—, te quedaste tanto tiempo dormido que ya está por volver a caer la noche.

Dukemon se quedó perplejo a la declaración de su amigo: había perdido casi todo un día por quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Oh diablos —exclamó Dukemon bajando la mirada en señal de decepción.

—Estoy seguro de que debiste haber tenido un genial sueño como para quedarte dormido por tanto rato —Supuso el gigante mecánico, finalmente pudiendo contener la risa.

—No estoy seguro la verdad —dijo el caballero dudoso ante el comentario de su compañero sacudiendo la cabeza, con lo que el otro no pudo más que mirarlo extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó extrañado el Digimon máquina.

—Supongo que se me olvidó —aclaró el Caballero Real, rascándose la nuca por lo torpe que se estaba sintiendo—, lo siento

Eso no era del todo mentira.

Aunque Dukemon sí podía recordar un poco del sueño, realmente no pensó que fuera lo suficientemente relevante como para mencionarlo. Lo único que podía recordar de su sueño era estar en el parque donde solían pasar el tiempo en Mundo Real, junto a los demás Digimones, nuevamente en sus etapas de Niños, y sus amigos humanos, jugando juntos, corriendo con Impmon sobre sus hombros mientras los demás reían de diversión.

Prefirió no mencionar nada para no sentirse más torpe de lo que ya se encontraba ahora por lo cursi que aquella escena podía parecer. Aunque él sentía que quizá fuera por otra cosa, aunque no estaba seguro de qué podía ser.

—Moumantai —dijo SaintGalgomon para tratar de animarlo, levantando ambos brazos en gesto de tranquilidad como cuando era un Terriermon—, no te atormentes por eso. Además, no creo que perder un día de exploración vaya a hacer mucha diferencia después de todo. Vamos, será mejor que regresemos con los demás.

El caballero no pudo más que soltar un suspiro de resignación y aceptar la oferta de su compañero, tras lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

El trayecto de regreso a la base fue bastante tranquilo y sin problema alguno, y dicho y hecho como había mencionado el Digimon máquina, al poco rato ya había oscurecido. Aunque había algo que le estaba inquietando al caballero carmesí, y quería que su amigo le respondiera sus dudas.

—Oye SaintGalgomon —llamó el Caballero real, tratando de conseguir la atención de su amigo.

—¿Sí? —respondió el gigante mecánico sin dejar de andar.

—¿Por qué pusiste esa expresión de inseguridad cuando te dije sobre lo de que Beelzebumon me apuntó con su arma? —cuestionó el caballero.

Tras sólo escuchar esas palabras, el Digimon máquina no pudo más que pararse en seco mirando al suelo, pero sin responder.

El Caballero Real también se detuvo, quedándose extrañado del repentino cambio del ánimo de su amigo.

—¿SaintGalgomon? —preguntó curioso el caballero.

Tras ver que ya habían pasado unos segundos y el otro seguía sin reaccionar, Dukemon estaba por volver a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido con la respuesta de su amigo.

—Miedo —murmuró el Digimon máquina sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado el caballero.

—Sentí miedo, ¿está bien? —exclamó nuevamente en murmuro SaintGalgomon.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó extrañado el caballero—, incluso si suele ser bastante distante, Beelzebumon es nuestro amigo.

—¿En serio Dukemon? —preguntó retóricamente el Digimon robot, esta vez alzando el tono de su voz— sé que parecía haberse reformado tras que volvimos al Mundo Real, y que nos ayudó bastante en la batalla con D-Reaper… pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar recordar esa mirada asesina sedienta de sangre que tenía cuando lo vimos en el Dominio de las Bestias Sagradas, o el cómo asesinó tan cruelmente a Leomon frente, no sólo a nosotros, sino también frente a la pobre Juri, o en esa cosa en que te convertiste por la furia que tenías tú y Takato contra él. ¡Acaso no recuerdas nada del monstruo que él fue! —finalizó gritando, viéndose bastante agitado.

—SaintGalgomon… —susurró Dukemon al ver la reacción de su amigo. Realmente, no podía recordar nada de cuando evolucionó Megidramon. Lo único que recordaba es que Beelzebumon los había llevado al límite a él y a Takato, pero no recuerda nada después de eso sino hasta que regresó a ser un Guilmon.

El Caballero real quería argumentar contra el gigante mecánico, las palabras se le fueron de la boca. Realmente, él quería creer en que Beelzebumon se había reformado, pero al mismo tiempo, podía entender porque a su amigo le era tan difícil poder aceptarlo.

SaintGalgomon sólo soltó un suspiro al ver a su amigo quedando mudo.

—Creo que será mejor que terminemos de llegar al campamento, no está muy lejos de aquí —Dijo el Digimon máquina, mientras volvía a tomar rumbo e ignoraba lo que acababa de ocurrir como si la conversación no hubiera tomado lugar.

El caballero decidió seguirlo y dejar aquella charla que tuvieron para después.

"Será lo mejor" pensó él.

* * *

Ya en el campamento, todos estaban cómodos, platicando y comiendo alrededor del fuego.

Excepto por Dukemon.

Las palabras de SaintGalgomon le seguían resonando en su cabeza.

"Monstruo" pensó el caballero, sumido en su propia mente sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza: ¿realmente él había cambiado, y si lo hizo, no habrá vuelto a su viejo ser?

La idea misma le parecía imposible a Dukemon. El día anterior había estado con él, y no pudo sentir nada de esa agresividad asesina en Beelzebumon, fuera de su constante tono burlo y algo arrogante. Pero, eso no eliminaba que esa imagen estaba por completo grabada en su mente, y el pensar de lo que quizás el Digimon demonio podía llegar a ser capaz le aterraba.

No notó cuánto tiempo terminó pasando enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que sólo fue cuando dejó de sentir la calidez del fuego que notó que ya todos se habían retirado a la cueva a dormir.

Dukemon decidió levantarse y dirigirse allá con los demás. Después podría seguir pensando en eso, pues sospechaba que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión en ese momento de cualquier manera.

Sólo se dirigió a la cueva con el resto y se recostó en uno de los muros de ella con la intención de dormir.

.

Ya había pasado lo que sospecha sería como media hora, y el caballero y seguía siendo incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño. Fue en ese momento que se puso de pie rápido tras que finalmente recordó:

Se iba a ver con Beelzebumon esa noche otra vez.

Dukemon se dispuso a salir de la cueva sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros. Pero cuando estaba por salir, escuchó una voz susurrando.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó la voz, que sin necesidad de voltearse sabía que era SaintGalgomon.

—Voy a ver a Beelzebumon —aclaró el Caballero Real, tratando de mantener la voz baja—, le prometí que lo vería hoy, aunque no estoy seguro de si se vaya a presentar.

El Digimon mecánico soltó un suspiro en señal de rendición.

—Creo que sin importar lo que te diga no te haré cambiar de opinión —se rindió SaintGalgomon, tras lo que dirigió la mirada a su compañero aún de espaldas—, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

El caballero sólo se dio la vuelta y posó de forma relajada su brazo derecho sobre su yelmo.

—Moumantai —dijo el Caballero Real de forma juguetona, tratando de imitar la frase característica de su amigo—, te aseguró que no pasará nada malo.

Y tras decir esto, el caballero se volvió a dar la vuelta, caminando con dirección a la meseta en que la noche anterior había visto a Beelzebumon.

Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pequeño aviso: He editado los capítulos anteriores, y entre los cambios se encuentra reemplazar los nombres para que estén acorde a la versión japonesa. Me siento más cómodo escribiendo así pues es la versión con la que estoy más familiarizado. Perdón por las molestias.**

Dukemon marchó con destino al sitio de reunión en que la noche previa había estado junto a Beelzebumon. Pero durante todo el camino, no pudo evitar escuchar los ecos que hacían aquellas palabras de SaintGalgomon en su cabeza.

"Asesino".

"Monstruo".

¿Realmente Beelzebumon seguiría siendo ese ser desalmado con sed por matar? ¿No podría haberse reformado de forma sincera y volver a ser como cuando era un Impmon? ¿Acaso sólo porque su evolución Definitiva era la de un Señor Demonio significaba que tendría que ser malvado por naturaleza?

El caballero sacudió la cabeza para tratar de librarse de aquellos pensamientos. No había punto en atormentar su mente con ellos: él ya había decidido confiar en Beelzebumon, y sería él el que juzgara si realmente era un 'monstruo' como temía SaintGalgomon.

Se quedó tan distraído por sus pensamientos, que el paladín tipo virus ni siquiera se había percatado de ya haber llegado a los pies de la meseta en que había pasado la noche previa junto al otro Digimon.

Retrocediendo un poco para tomar impulso, el Caballero Real se lanzó y de un salto llegó a la cima. Dukemon comenzó a escanear sus alrededores, tratando de divisar a Beelzebumon, mas hasta donde le permitía la vista el resultado era el mismo.

Beelzebumon no estaba en ningún lugar.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué siquiera pensé que regresaría cuando había estado evitándonos por tanto tiempo?" maldijo mentalmente el caballero decepcionado. Pero mientras se estaba dando la vuelta con la intención de partir del lugar, su olfato detectó algo que sin duda era un olor que reconocía a la perfección.

"¿Pan?" se cuestionó el paladín mientras olfateaba tratando de hallar el origen de esa esencia. Puede que ya no fuera un Guilmon, pero su amor por el pan seguía siendo el mismo que el de su etapa de Niño.

Cuando finalmente halló la dirección de la que el aroma provenía, se percató que era a los pies de la meseta, en el extremo opuesto del que él había llegado. Dukemon no pudo mas que preguntarse quién o qué estaría pudiendo dejar ese aroma a esas altas horas de la noche, en la que casi todos los seres digitales se encontraban ya dormidos.

Caminando con un poco de cautela, se dirigió hacia la fuente del olor, asomándose por el borde de la meseta para ver a un ente sentado, mientras éste degustaba lo que era el origen del sabor.

—¿Beelzebumon? —preguntó Dukemon extrañado ante la presencia del otro Digimon.

La pregunta parecía haber tomado por sorpresa al Digimon de la gula, que éste se enderezó velozmente, desenfundando sus escopetas y apuntando hacia arriba de la meseta, aterrando al caballero carmesí, hasta que vio que el que pronunció su nombre había sido él.

—¿Tú otra vez? ¡Por poco y te vuelo los sesos con mis Berenjena! —no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una risa burlona mientras volvía a guardar su par de escopetas, o 'Berenjena' como él se refería a ellas, mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el suelo.

Dukemon aún estaba recuperándose de la impresión de aquella escena, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de su amigo.

—¿Qué no planeas bajar de ahí? —reclamó el Señor Demonio alzando la mirada hacia la cima de la elevación— ¡Vamos, ya perdiste el suficiente tiempo viniendo aquí, al menos que no se desperdicie a lo estúpido!

El Caballero Real, ya habiéndose recuperado del susto, asentó con la cabeza y bajó hacia los pies de la meseta, donde Beelzebumon le ofreció asiento a lado suyo. Al voltear la mirada con dirección hacia él, se dio cuenta de que Beelzebumon tenía una canasta con lo que parecían ser las hogazas de pan que había captado su olfato anteriormente.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó el caballero señalando a la cesta que tenía el motociclista a lado.

—¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó el Digimon demonio, retirando una pieza de pan de la cesta y procediendo a darle un mordisco a ésta—, me lo regalaron una de las aldeas que salvé, era de Tsuchidarumon, por protegerlos de los bandidos y esas cosas.

Era cierto.

El paladín virus recordó que, aunque todos los habitantes del Mundo Digital habían llegado al nivel Definitivo con la ayuda de Culumon para poder enfrentarse a D-Reaper, la energía que consumieron hizo que la mayoría regresara a su forma previa a ésta tras la batalla, o hasta en algunos casos volverse Digihuevos. Y aunque varios le pidieron a Culumon los volviera a llevar al nivel Definitivo, éste se rehusó, y decidió marcharse, tras lo que ningún habitante del Mundo Digital lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera los Digimones de los Tamers.

Aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera quienes siguieran matando a otros Digimones para cargar sus datos en un intento de poder conseguir evolucionar.

—Supongo que el luchar y matar siempre será parte de nuestra naturaleza —concluyó el Señor Demonio mientras se terminaba de comer el pan que tenía en mano.

—Sí, nuestra naturaleza supongo —replicó sin muchos ánimos Dukemon, pues las palabras de Beelzebumon no le hicieron más que recordar las palabras de "monstruo" con las que describió SaintGalgomon a éste.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, es que finalmente se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó el caballero poniéndose de pie y bajando la mirada hacia el motociclista, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro— ¿Dijiste "una de las", como en plural?

—Er… —la declaración del caballero había tomado por completo desprevenido a Beelzebumon, quedándose mudo y con su rostro tornándose completamente colorado, sin saber cómo responder.

—Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo —dijo Dukemon mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona al observar el estado casi catatónico en el que se encontraba su compañero.

—¡De qué te andas riendo! —reclamó el Digimon de la gula, saliendo de su trance y poniéndose de pie.

—De nada —replicó el caballero mofándose y actuando disimulado mientras le daba la espalda al Digimon demonio—, sólo que el "terrible y abominable lobo solitario" de Beelzebumon en realidad tiene un corazón de oro debajo de ese frío exterior.

Dukemon no lo diría en voz alta, pero el escuchar que Beelzebumon había estado ayudando a varios Digimones durante todo ese tiempo le daba una gran sensación de tranquilidad, al saber que su amigo realmente no era tan malo como SaintGalgomon juraba.

Beelzebumon estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo con el Caballero Real, cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido proviniendo de él. O más específicamente, de su estómago.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio entre ambos. Durante ese corto lapso, el enfado del Señor Demonio fue rápidamente sustituido por una risa que trató de controlar, aunque inútilmente, pues terminó estallando en carcajadas.

Ahora era el turno del caballero carmesí de avergonzarse, aunque bendecía a las Bestias Sagradas el que él portaba un yelmo, porque el ardor que sentía en su rostro posiblemente significaba que tenía el rostro aún más rojo que en sus evoluciones previas.

El haber estado tan pensativo en todo el día le hizo olvidar al caballero que la sensación de hambre en el Mundo Digital sólo llegaba cuando se agotaban bastante las energías de uno, y él había olvidado ingerir alimento alguno en todo el día a causa del estrés.

Beelzebumon trataba de controlar la risa que le había causado el momento mientras se agachaba a busca algo en la cesta del pan que traía.

—Sabía que era buena idea pedirles esto a los Tsuchidarumon —dijo el motociclista mientras extraía una pieza de pan diferente a las demás con aspecto semiesférico, pues esta se veía ¿triangular?, no, era otra cosa, era una figura que Dukemon conocía bien.

—¿Pan de Guilmon? —preguntó incrédulo el caballero al ver lo que tenía en su mano Beelzebumon.

—Seeeh —respondió un poco nervioso Beelzemon mientras se rascaba la nuca y evitaba mirar directamente a Dukemon—, supuse que quizás vendrías esta noche por lo que dijiste ayer, así que les pedí que hicieran algunos para ti, pues recuerdo que no te solías callar de cuánto amabas el pan que hacía Takato.

A pesar del cómo podían sonar esas últimas palabras, por el tono de voz Beelzemon, Dukemon pudo notar que realmente no las decía con mala intención, sino que esa era su usual forma de expresarse.

—G-gracias —replicó el Caballero Real ante el gesto de su amigo, siguiendo sorprendido por éste.

Tras esto, los dos Digimones procedieron a volver a sentarse y seguir comiendo. Pero antes de que siquiera se levantara la parte que cubría su boca de su yelmo para saborear el pan, Dukemon se volteó con dirección a Beelzemon.

—Espera, ¿cómo supiste como se veía este pan? —cuestionó el paladín virus—, que no recuerdo habértelo mencionado antes.

—Er… —se quedó dudoso en responder el motociclista por unos momentos—, sólo digamos que es un secreto.

Dukemon sólo suspiró y decidió dejar el tema de lado, pues suponía no le sacaría ninguna respuesta para su pregunta a Beelzebumon, por lo que decidió retirarse el yelmo para poder comer de forma tranquila, dejando expuesta su cabellera y mostrando un rostro de aspecto bastante similar al de su etapa de Growmon pero con rasgos más humanos, con tez de un color entre moreno y rojizo y lo que parecía el emblema de Peligro Digital en su frente, que ocultaba por completo bajo esa armadura.

—Me pregunto cómo se verá tu cabeza sin ese casco Beelzemon —curioseó el Caballero Real mientras volteaba la mirada a su compañero—, con todo eso de tener un tercer ojo y eso.

Aunque dicho compañero se había quedado en un estado casi de hipnosis al observar cómo se veía su rostro y cabellera por debajo la armadura, tardando un par de segundos en salir de su estado de trance.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó el Señor Demonio intentando regresar en sí mismo, aclarándose la garganta un poco para tratar de regresar a un tono de voz agresivo antes de responder—, ¡Como si te lo fuera a mostrar, lagartija inepta!

Dukemon sólo sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a comer, o más bien dicho, a devorar los pedazos de pan que Beelzebumon le había traído, dejándolo casi perplejo de como seguía manteniendo el mismo apetito voraz de cuando era un Guilmon.

Beelzebumon no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente, lo único que había cambiado de aquel Digimon al evolucionar de Guilmon a Dukemon era su aspecto y que se había vuelto más responsable. O al menos, eso era lo único que estaría dispuesto a admitir él.

Pasó lo que quizás haya sido una hora más, durante la cual los dos siguieron comiendo, platicando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, o riendo de sus mismas conversaciones mientras observaban el horizonte.

Tras un rato más, Dukemon consideró que ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, por lo que decidió colocarse de nuevo su yelmo y ponerse de pie.

—Hasta luego Beelzemon, ¡te veré mañana! —se despidió el caballero saltando hasta la cima de la meseta, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del Señor Demonio, aunque supuso que, si la anterior noche no le respondió y ahí lo encontró presente, posiblemente así sería de nuevo la siguiente noche.

Tras ya haberse alejado del lugar, el paladín virus recordó que quería pedirle si los podía acompañar, pero se consideró que lo mejor sería esperar a otra noche para preguntarle pues ya se había alejado bastante del punto de reunión, por lo que sólo siguió tranquilamente hasta llegar de nuevo al campamento.

.

Ya estando en el campamento, el Caballero Real trató de escabullirse sin hacer ruido en la cueva para no despertar a los demás. Pero cuando estaba a punto entrar a la caverna para dormir, la entrada le fue bloqueada por una mano robótica gigante.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Dukemon, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz.

—¿Me podrías explicar en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó molesto la máquina gigante, igual que su amigo procurando no hablar muy fuerte.

—Ya te había dicho que iba a ir a ver Beelzebumon —susurró el caballero carmesí.

—¡Qué parte de que eso es una locura te sigue sin entrar en esa cabeza hueca! —le reprochó SaintGalgomon, aún sin dejarle entrar.

El Caballero Real soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Te puedo asegurar que Beelzebumon ya no es malo —aseguró el caballero—, y apreciaría si me dejaras entrar para poder dormir, que quiero tratar de levantarme a tiempo mañana.

El Digimon máquina hizo mueca de disgusto, mas aún así cedió a la petición de su amigo y le dejó pasar.

—Sólo ten cuidado, ¿está bien? —le dijo el gigante mecánico al paladín virus, en un tono que él sólo podía describir entre ruego y preocupación.

—Moumantai, No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le Dukemon al gigante mecánico mientras entraba a la cueva.

SaintGalgomon no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el uso de su frase característica, pero eso no eliminaba la preocupación que en el fondo seguía sintiendo.

Esperaba que Dukemon tuviera razón en el no preocuparse.

.

Los siguientes días habían pasado bastante ligeros para el grupo y Dukemon.

Aunque tristemente seguían sin progreso alguno en poder encontrar algún portal hacia el Mundo Real, eso ya no le había estado preocupando tanto, pues ahora anhelaba bastante la llegada del anochecer para poder reunirse con Beelzebumon.

Las noches posteriores a su reunión se habían vuelto algo que repetían todos los días al llegar la oscuridad: Dukemon esperaba a que los demás durmieran, después procedía a irse con dirección a la meseta para verse con Beelzebumon, y pasaban el rato hablando de lo que fuera, entre hazañas logradas durante su estadía en el Mundo Digital, discutiendo por cualquier tontería para terminar riéndose, con la compañía del otro siendo lo único presente.

Aunque siempre terminaba olvidando el preguntarle si los quería acompañar en su búsqueda para volver al Mundo Real.

Pero eso ya no se repetiría esta noche.

.

—¡Y entonces se quedó atorado ahí por horas hasta que lo encontramos! —finalizó Dukemon, no pudiendo contener la risa por su anécdota, volteando la mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche en el horizonte.

—¿Y por qué el grandote no trató destruir el lugar? —preguntó Beelzebumon entre sus ya nada disimuladas carcajadas.

—Demasiados Digimones Bebés, tuvo que esperar hasta que lo encontráramos para poder evacuarlos antes de pudiera salir de ahí, pues ninguno entendía el que él les pedía se alejaran —aclaró el caballero—, SaintGalgomon es bastante necio en no querer escuchar a otros, se pudo evitar eso de no ser tan testarudo.

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente —dijo Señor Demonio con un drástico cambio en su voz de una alegre a una seca.

Esta respuesta tomó bastante por sorpresa al paladín.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó.

—¿Oh? Nada. Sólo el que sé ustedes aún me odian —replicó el motociclista, con un tono que lo hacía parecer como si hubiera dicho algo sin importancia—. Aunque no los culpo, tras todo lo que hice no esperarían menos de mí que un, ya sabes, "monstruo y asesino".

Las últimas palabras de Beelzebumon dejaron boquiabierto al Caballero Real.

—Espera, ¿cómo-

—¡Vamos lagartija, no soy sordo ni ciego! —exclamó el Digimon de la gula, poniéndose de pie y bajando la vista para mirar a Dukemon— ¡Sé que ninguno de ustedes confía realmente en mí!

—Beelzebumon… —susurró Dukemon tratando de calmar a su compañero.

—Y eso está bien, no me merezco que me perdonen por todo lo que hice después de todo —dijo aún agitado el Señor Demonio—. Pero ¿qué vengas aquí todas las noches y finjas ser mi amigo? No sé realmente como responder a eso, si creer que es lástima o sólo un juego para ti.

El Digimon Demonio bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Dukemon no estaba seguro de si aquella expresión que su compañero portaba era de odio o de tristeza.

El Caballero Real decidió ponerse de pie para tratar de consolar a su amigo, pero cuando intentó pararse, Beelzebumon sacó rápidamente una de sus escopetas y la apuntó directamente a la frente del paladín.

Recuerdos terribles cierto momento de una situación similar entre ambos llegaron a la mente del paladín virus-

—¡Adelante! ¿Crees que no pudo tirar del gatillo? —Dijo de forma amenazante el Señor Demonio, portando la misma mirada en sus ojos que Dukemon seguía sin descifrar era de rabia o tristeza —¿Sigues creyendo que merezco perdón? ¡No quieres eliminarme de una vez como la amenaza que represento?

El caballero se quedó pensando por casi un minuto para tratar de encontrar una respuesta, Beelzebumon volviéndose más impaciente cada momento.

Al ver la falta de respuesta del Caballero Real, el motociclista soltó un gruñido de frustración, tomando con firmeza su escopeta.

—Si es así como lo quieres, lagarti-

Mas el intento de amenaza del Digimon demonio fue interrumpido cuando Dukemon se puso rápidamente de pie y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del Beelzebumon, tomándolo firmemente en un abrazo.

—¡Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota! —protestó el Señor Demonio, luchando para tratar de librarse del agarre.

—¡Evitar que te sigas autodestruyendo! —exclamó fuertemente el Caballero Real, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo y dejando paralizado al Señor Demonio —¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto? ¿Por qué insistes en seguir odiándote? ¿Por qué no tratas de acercarte a nosotros en vez de alejarte más?

Dukemon soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba el agarre en que tenía a su compañero, sabiendo perfectamente que éste no lo atacaría.

—Por favor —continuó—, acompáñanos. Jamás se puede perdonar a alguien si éste no se puede perdonar a sí mismo.

El Digimon demonio quedó en completo silencio, mirando fijamente a los ojos del paladín virus.

—Lo pensaré —respondió finalmente cabizbajo el Señor Demonio.

El caballero hizo una pequeña sonrisa ante aquellas palabras.

—Partiremos mañana por la mañana para investigar otra zona—aclaró el caballero carmesí—, si es que cambias de parecer.

Al no recibir respuesta esta vez, Dukemon decidió que lo mejor sería ya regresar al campamento y esperar por la decisión de Beelzebumon al día siguiente.

El caballero se despidió del motociclista y se marchó con dirección a la cueva en la que dormía el resto.

Beelzebumon sólo observó como el paladín se alejaba a la distancia, sin estar seguro de qué decisión tomar.

—Me sorprende cuánto has dejado que él te cambie, Beelzebumon —dijo una voz femenina detrás del Señor Demonio—, parece que él lo logró un avance mayor en poco tiempo al que yo he logrado en todo lo que nos conocemos.

El Digimon de la gula no se volteó, sabiendo plenamente quién era la poseedora de esa voz.

—No te pregunté tu opinión, zorra estúpida —exclamó el Señor Demonio en su usual tono de enojo.

Aquella voz soltó una leve risa ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras se acercaba a él y ambos miraba a la dirección por la que había partido el caballero.

—Sabes que es verdad, Beelzebumon —aseguró Sakuyamon con voz estoica, aunque con un leve tono burlón en ella—, aunque me pregunto cuánto sus "encantos" habrán influido en eso.

El motociclista no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve sonrojo ante la declaración de su amiga, volteándose velozmente para verla directamente.

—¡De qué diablos hablas, zorra ilusa! —protestó el Digimon Demonio.

La sacerdotisa volvió a soltar una leve risa por el cambio de actitud de su compañero.

—Nada, tu expresión me lo dice todo —aseguró la kitsune—. Aunque creo que será mejor que también me vaya, preferiría llegar antes que él para evitar sospechas.

Sakuyamon caminó a lado de su apenado amigo para irse de la meseta, pero se detuvo al borde de ella.

—Sólo trata de considerar bien lo que ha pasado antes de tomar tu decisión —dijo ésta antes de bajar de ahí y marcharse con dirección al campamento.

Beelzebumon se recostó ahí mismo tratando de pensar en que elegiría, hasta que finalmente cayó ante el sueño.

.

.

—¿Todos están listos para irse? —preguntaba Sakuyamon mirando al resto del grupo.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos al unísono, excepto por Dukemon.

Él seguía mirando al horizonte, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que Beelzebumon los acompañaría. Pero, por más que lo intentara, seguía sin encontrar rastro alguno de él.

Sakuyamon observó la mirada perdida de su amigo, y decidió acercarse a él.

—¿Buscando algo Dukemon? —preguntó la sacerdotisa, actuando como si fuera ignorante de las escapadas nocturnas de su compañero.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el caballero siendo sacado de sus pensamientos— Oh, no es nada, sólo estaba pensando, es todo.

Sakuyamon se le quedó mirando fijamente, soltando un suspiro al ver el estado de su amigo.

—Dukemon, él ya tomó su decisión —expresó seriamente la sacerdotisa—, es deber nuestro respetar lo que Beelzebumon haya decidido.

El Caballero Real se quedó pasmado por el comentario de Sakuyamon. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía que a quién estaba esperando era a Beelzebumon, se escuchó el disparo de una bala cerca de su posición, causando que todos voltearan a dónde provino ésta.

—Perdedores, no pensaban largarse sin mí ¿cierto? —preguntó con bastante seguridad el Señor Demonio mientras guarda la escopeta con la que acababa de disparar.

—Al final decidiste venir —dijo Dukemon, tratando de ocultar su alegría mientras veía al Digimon demonio acercarse.

—Eh, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que no creo perder nada acompañándolos —aseguró el Digimon demonio, posicionándose a un lado del caballero mientras éste ponía su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros.

SaintGalgomon estaba por expresar su desconfianza, pero fue interrumpido con un golpe del báculo de Sakuyamon, dejando escapar un "Ay" por el dolor.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Beelzebumon —dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque ella se preguntaba si el caballero y el demonio se habían dado ya cuenta de lo que para la sacerdotisa ya era un hecho obvio.

Se gustaban.

Aunque se preguntaba cuánto se tardarían ambos en darse cuenta de eso.

 **Sólo para aclarar, el aspecto de Dukemon bajo su armadura es completa interpretación mía basándome en sus etapas previas. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**E** **ste capítulo tendrá un enfoque un poco diferente, espero no arruine el flujo de la historia, que creo el siguiente será el último capítulo.**

Si Sakuyamon podía ser sincera consigo misma, pese a todo lo que había pasado, no esperaba que Beelzebumon realmente decidiera en el acompañarlos.

Con ella habiéndolo intentado en más de una ocasión antes, encontraba impresionante el hecho de que Dukemon hubiera conseguido hacer que volviera con ellos en menos de la mitad del tiempo que la kitsune llevaba tratando de convencerlo de hacerlo.

Aunque, al voltear hacia atrás para verlos y contemplar como ambos conversaban tan amenamente mientras marchaban, y en especial a Beelzebumon, quien se le podía escuchar una risa tan sincera que la sacerdotisa no había escuchado provenir de él en tanto tiempo, le hacía ver claramente el porqué.

—Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea que él venga con nosotros —se quejó SaintGalgomon como susurro, agachándose un poco al lado de Sakuyamon para evitar que el resto lo escuchara.

—SaintGalgomon, Beelzebumon es nuestro amigo —lo regañó la sacerdotisa, sabiendo plenamente a quién se refería con "él"—, hay que darle otra oportunidad, entre más ayuda tengamos para nuestra tarea, más posibilidades tendremos de concretarla.

El gigante metálico aceptó a regañadientes, aunque Sakuyamon sentía que él seguía sin estar de acuerdo en ello, aunque decidió dejar la discusión de lado.

Los seres Digitales siguieron andando en las planicies del desierto, sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que no muy lejos de su posición se podía divisar un pilar de luz rosa.

—¡Ahí está —avisó Dukemon mientras se alejaba del grupo con dirección hacía aquella luz— ¡Andando!

Beelzebumon se quedó extrañado ante la reacción del caballero, y sólo se quedó aún más cuando todos los demás empezaron a seguir al Caballero y lo dejaron atrás.

Al darse cuenta de que ya no había nadie, decidió correr con toda la fuerza que tenía para alcanzarlos, prefiriendo preguntar qué ocurría después.

A pesar de que con la restauración y separación entre ambos mundos se había disminuido su aparición, eso no significaba que la anomalía de los pilares de luz desapareciera por completo. Sólo ya no eran tan comunes como antes y su velocidad al desplazarse era ahora mínima.

Tras correr por lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, los Digimones finalmente llegaron ante aquel pilar de luz.

—¡Esperen! —gritó alguien atrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia atrás para ver a Beelzebumon corriendo desesperado tras ellos. Cuando finalmente logró alcanzar al resto, éste apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Y esto qué? —preguntó el Señor Demonio entre jadeos, observando la extraña formación de luz.

—Es cierto, tú no estabas con nosotros en ese momento —dijo Dukemon volteando a ver a su compañero—, se trata de un fenómeno natural de este mundo. ¿Qué nunca trataste de acercarte a uno de estos en el tiempo que no estuviste con nosotros?

El Digimon de la gula se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del caballero.

—Eh, a diferencia de ustedes, el ponerme a tocar todo lo que brilla como insecto atraído por la luz no es mi idea de diversión supongo —se mofó el Digimon demonio cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Los demás sólo soltaron un suspiro ante el comentario del Señor Demonio, aunque SaintGalgomon mantuvo una mirada de seriedad fija en él.

—En ese caso —continuó el Caballero Real, ignorando el comentario anterior de su amigo—, se supone que pueden teletransportarte a cualquier parte del Mundo Digital, aunque es realmente imposible saber dónde es exactamente.

El Digimon demonio miró extrañado al haz de luz frente a ellos lleno de curiosidad, aun dudando sobre lo que le contaban.

—¿Y cómo se supone sabremos a dónde pararemos? —cuestionó Beelzebumon.

—Pues, no hay forma realmente de saberlo —aclaró Sakuyamon—, uno tiene que entrar a él, aunque no hay forma de regresar por la misma torre de luz.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó SaintGalgomon animado, acercándose al Beelzebumon y poniendo una de sus manos tras de él—, ¿Qué tal si vas y nos cuentas?

El Digimon demonio no tuvo siquiera tiempo de responder, cuando una mano gigante mecánica lo empujo con gran brusquedad hacia el pilar de luz, desapareciendo al instante en que lo tocó.

La mirada de enojo todos se tornaron ante el Digimon mecánico, el cual trató de actuar inocente ante el aura acusatoria de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué? —protestó el gigante mecánico, cruzándose de brazos mientras esquivaba la mirada de los demás y alzaba la vista al cielo—, no es como que le vaya a pasar algo malo… creo.

Esto último lo dijo casi en susurró, lo cual sólo hizo molestar más al Caballero Real y a la kitsune. Todos soltaron un suspiro al unísono ante la reacción infantil del Digimon canino.

—En cualquier caso, deberíamos de seguirlo de todas formas —concluyó Sakuyamon, mientras daba unos pasos al frente ante aquel ente lumínico y desaparecía de la mirada de los demás.

El resto decidió seguirla poco después, aunque se podía escuchar a SaintGalgomon quejarse en murmullos para sí mismo antes de seguirlos.

La primera en salir de aquella luz fue Sakuyamon, y lo que observó recién llegando fue a Beelzebumon tirado en el suelo de espaldas a los pies de un árbol que parecía haber caído por un fuerte impacto, indicando que posiblemente colisionó con éste al momento de llegar con bastante fuerza y lo derribó, por lo que la sacerdotisa decidió acercarse a él para corroborar su estado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

—Sobreviviré —respondió adolorido el Señor Demonio, tratándose de poner de pie, pero teniendo problemas en mantener el equilibrio.

—¿No quieres que te ayude? —propuso la sacerdotisa, al ver a su amigo teniendo dificultades a la hora de levantarse.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó el Señor Demonio, racargándose en un árbol cercano para mantenerse de pie.

—Deja te ayudo —voltearon ambos para ver al que dijo eso, observando al resto de sus compañeros llegando por el mismo lugar que ellos, Dukemon acercándose preocupado hacia ellos.

El paladín virus tomó el brazo izquierdo de Beelzebumon y lo cruzó sobre sus hombros para darle apoyo, recibiendo un quejido del Digimon demonio, mas no resistencia alguna a su gesto ayuda.

Sakuyamon soltó una pequeña risa ante aquella escena, pero Beelzebumon no respondió con nada mas que girar la cabeza y alejar la vista de ella, tratando de ocultar la pena que sentía en ese momento.

Al prestar más atención a su entorno, la sacerdotisa se percató más del ambiente en el que ahora estaban: La visión del desierto desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por la de un verde bosque. El clima seco del aire cambiando a uno templado y húmedo. Las llanuras del carentes de vegetación ahora era un basto bosque.

—Reconozco este lugar —exclamó Andromon, adentrándose corriendo en el bosque, dejando al resto de sus compañeros atrás.

El resto de los seres digitales se miraron extrañados, pues no tenían idea de a dónde podría haberse marchado éste.

—Creo que lo mejor sería seguirlo —propuso Sakuyamon.

Todos acordaron en hacerlo, pero la espesura del bosque hacía que fuera imposible para el Digimon mecánico poder acompañarlos a pie.

—Lo siento grandote, pero creo que puedes ir volando, sólo no te nos pierdas —se mofó el Señor Demonio, aún estando adolorido, ganándose una mirada de enfado del gigante mecánico.

—Es cierto —agregó la sacerdotisa—, desde la altura será más fácil ver algún punto de referencia, quizás haya algo cerca de esta zona que puedas ver y sea a donde fue Andromon.

El Digimon máquina finalmente accedió, de no muy buena gana, y se elevó por aire para salir del espeso bosque. SaintGalgomon se puso a inspeccionar los alrededores, hasta que divisó algo que llamó su atención.

—¡Creo que ya sé a dónde se fue Andromon! —avisó el Digimon máquina señalando a la dirección a la que el Digimon humanoide partió—, ¡Síganme!

El grupo de seres digitales accedió y decidieron seguir al gigante Digimon mecánico desde el suelo.

Tras caminar por un buen rato por el bosque, los seres digitales quedaron impresionados ante la visión de un basto y cristalino lago, que daba un contraste perfecto de tranquilidad con el bosque.

—¡Son ellos, geko! —gritaron de alegría varias voces agudas, para sorpresa de todos, provenientes del interior de aquel cuerpo de agua.

Pronto, la superficie del lago se cubrió de montones de ojos saltones, haciendo que el grupo de Digimones se desconcertada un poco y se prepararán para luchar.

Varios Digimones verdes de pequeño tamaño, con lo que parecía alguna clase de instrumento musical alrededor de sus cuellos, empezaron a saltar desde el agua hacia ellos.

Beelzebumon trató de tomar fuerzas para desenfundar sus escopetas y atacar a aquellos Digimones, pero fue detenido por Dukemon al agarrarlo fuertemente de su brazo para no dejarlo ir. Ese fue el momento en que SaintGalgomon aprovechó para aterrizar, causando un fuerte estruendo en el suelo y el agua, y llamando más la atención de los demás seres.

—¡Sí, son ellos, geko! —cantaron de alegría todos los Digimones verdes mientras los rodeaban.

Todos los demás seguían extrañados ante la reacción de todos esos seres digitales, hasta que Dukemon y SaintGalgomon sonrieron tras unos segundos, finalmente dándose cuenta de en qué lugar habían llegado.

—¡Son los Gekomon! —exclamaron ambos alegremente, agachándose al nivel de ellos para verlos directamente.

—Si que han cambiado, geko —exclamó uno de los Digimones anfibio, que parecía era el líder de los demás por su levemente mayor tamaño y el bastón que portaba en su mano derecha—, pero Andromon nos avisó que ustedes venían, así que su supusimos serían ustedes, aún con el aspecto cambiado, geko.

—Parece que están muy felices de verlos —exclamó sonriente el androide, al cual habían pasado por desapercibida su presencia pues los demás habían estado prestando atención a los anfibios y el lago, mientras éste se acerba al resto de sus compañeros.

—Por supuesto que sí, geko —exclamó uno de los Gekomon, saltando—, nos ayudaron a librarnos de la opresión de Orochimon, y todos han escuchado sobre su batalla en el Mundo Real, todos estamos agradecidos con ustedes, geko.

Los Digimones anfibio seguían alegres por la llegada del grupo, y esa alegría parecía contagiarse, pues todos se hallaban sonriendo ante aquel momento.

Hasta que uno de Digimones musical interrumpió la jovialidad con una simple pregunta.

—Esperen ¿Qué pasó con el Leomon, geko? —cuestionó éste, al ver la ausencia de uno de los que participó en la derrota del Digimon multi cabeza.

El aire cambió completamente, el tono de felicidad de hace unos segundos siendo completamente remplazado por uno de tensión.

Una pregunta que simple para cualquier otro, pero que para ellos sólo traía recuerdos que preferían no resurgieran.

Todo el grupo de los seres digitales con Tamers bajaron la cabeza, Beelzebumon mordiéndose el labio ante la incapacidad de saber cómo responder aquella pregunta.

—Él… —habló Andromon entrecortado, causando que la mirada de todos se volteara hacia él—, murió… contra el Verdadero Enemigo.

Todos los Gekomon soltaron un quejido de tristeza ante aquella noticia, y les dieron su sincero pésame al grupo por la pérdida de su amigo en la batalla contra el antivirus, en especial por traer a mención algo así de lamentable sin saberlo.

Pero esa mentira sólo hizo que el sentimiento de culpa que Beelzebumon cargara dentro de sí incrementara, apretando los puños ante la frustración de escuchar sobre sus pasados errores, cosa que el paladín virus pudo notar.

—No te preocupes —susurró el Caballero Real en su oído—, no tienen que saber toda la verdad, eso ya quedó atrás.

El Señor Demonio no emitió respuesta, pero el caballero pudo sentir como la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo disminuía ante esas palabras.

Girando la cabeza, pudo notar la mirada acusatoria del Digimon gigante sobre él, mas éste no dijo nada sobre la verdad de las circunstancias de aquel incidente.

—¡Tengo una idea, geko! —exclamó el Gekomon con el bastón. Éste saltó sobre una roca a la orilla del lado para sobresalir del resto de la muchedumbre, causando que todos voltearan a verlo—, hay que celebrar el que nuestros héroes hayan venido. ¡Propongo realicemos una pequeña celebración en su honor!

La moción fue bien recibida por todos los demás Gekomon, quienes parecía completamente felices de hacerlo.

—No es necesario la verdad —expresó tímidamente Dukemon—, estamos muy ocupados y-

El caballero se detuvo de continuar al observar como todos los Digimones anfibio parecían decepcionados ante la negativa a su propuesta, lo cual no hizo mas que éste soltara un suspiro de rendición.

—Pero supongo que una pequeña celebración no estaría mal —accedió el Caballero Real, causando que todos los Digimones musicales soltaran un "hurra" de alegría.

.

Las horas habían pasado, y la fiesta se terminó prolongando hasta el anochecer.

Los Gekomon prepararon gran cantidad de comida, principalmente platillos derivados de arroz, y hasta sake que aún producían, aunque ya no en cantidades industriales como cuando Orochimon los obligaba a trabajar.

El ambiente era bastante agradable. Entre la comida, la bebida y la música que algunos Gekomon estaban tocando a la orilla del lago, se producía un aire de serenidad y esperanza que los seres digitales no habían sentido desde que se despidieron de sus Tamers.

A pesar de todo, Sakuyamon se hallaba sola, recargada en un árbol cercano observando al resto de sus amigos a la distancia, un hábito que aún mantenía de cuando era una Renamon.

Pero al mirar de forma más detenida, la kitsune se dio cuenta de que Beelzebumon no había regresado desde hace más de dos horas que en que éste había partido para adentrarse al bosque.

Preocupándose por aquel Señor Demonio, al cual sentía un apego similar al que los humanos mostraban por su hermano menor, la sacerdotisa decidió salir en su búsqueda, tratando de que nadie notara su partida.

Sakuyamon se puso a caminar por aquel bosque espeso, ponderándose hacia dónde se pudo haber dirigido el Digimon demonio.

Sus dudas finalmente fueron respondidas al encontrar a éste en un pequeño claro en medio de aquel bosque, mirando con suma atención a la luna.

—¿Tan antisocial como siempre? —bromeó la sacerdotisa, acercándose al Digimon de la gula y tomando asiento a un lado suyo en el césped.

—¿"Antisocial"? No creo estés en posición de reclamarme sobre eso, zorra estúpida—se mofó el Digimon demonio, aunque sin malicia en su voz.

Beelzebumon regresó a seguir mirando la luna, la sonrisa que hace unos segundos tenía desvaneciéndose, una expresión de seriedad en su rostro remplazándola.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no estás con el resto celebrando? —preguntó consternada la kitsune.

El Señor Demonio se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no necesitan a alguien como yo para arruinarles la diversión —replicó éste, sin darle mucha atención al asunto.

Aquella respuesta no dejo convencida a la kitsune.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tiene nada que ver sobre el comentario de Leomon? —cuestionó seriamente la sacerdotisa, tratando de evitar rodeos en sus preguntas.

Silencio entre los dos fue lo único que se podía escuchar como respuesta.

—Entiendo, así que es eso —concluyó Sakuyamon, alzando la mirada hacia la luna al igual que su amigo.

La sacerdotisa posó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del Señor Demonio y éste no se negó al gesto, aceptando el cálido contacto de su amiga para darle apoyo.

No se necesitaban muchas palabras entre ambos para entenderse a la perfección, desde siempre había sido así.

Sakuyamon había mantenido contacto constante con Beelzebumon durante todo el tiempo que éste se había alejado de los demás, tratando de convencerlo de que volviera con ellos.

Pero éste siempre la había rechazado en sus intentos.

La sacerdotisa prefería mentir y decirle al resto de sus compañeros que no tenía ni una pista de su paradero, para evitar que él se sintiera presionado por todos a que estaba forzado a volver.

Eso es lo que hacía que más le impresionara el que Dukemon lograra convencerlo de volver en tan poco tiempo.

—Aunque los demás te perdonen, es sentimiento de culpa que tienes dentro de ti no cesará hasta que tú aprendas a perdonarte a ti mismo, Beelzebumon —repuso la sacerdotisa tras un largo rato de silencio.

El Digimon de la gula sólo rio un poco ante aquella propuesta.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres el que siempre tendrá las manos manchadas de sangre como yo —se quejó el Digimon demonio, tratando de mantener un tono firme en su voz.

—Ninguno de nosotros es completamente inocente y lo sabes Beelzebumon —protestó la kitsune ante la respuesta de su amigo—, es parte de nosotros el querer luchar. Solamente fue que tú quedaste cegado por la búsqueda de poder. Pero eso ya quedó atrás, y debes olvidarlo.

—Olvidar las caras de miedo y desesperación de los demás es algo imposible cuando éstas están tan firmemente grabadas en tu memoria —exclamó el motociclista, agachando la mirada—, además, sé que ustedes aún no confían en mí en lo absoluto.

La sacerdotisa estaba por responder ante eso, hasta que una voz proveniente detrás de ellos la interrumpió.

—Eso no es cierto —exclamó la voz del tercero.

Ambos Digimones voltearon la mirada para observa a Andromon, caminando directamente hacia ellos.

—Siendo sincero, no te conocí sino hasta el incidente en que murió, er, ya-sabes-quién —expresó el androide, tratando de tener un poco más de tacto, al menos comparada a su usual falta de éste—, pero con lo que ocurrió en el Mundo Real, en especial todo lo que hiciste por su niña, creo que sinceramente te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste.

El Señor Demonio se siguió manteniendo mudo ante la afirmación del Digimon ciborg, sin terminar de creer en las palabras de ninguno de los dos.

Andromon sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados ante la falta de respuesta, y decidió ponerse de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que los otros dos.

—Sólo tienes dos opciones: o aceptas los errores que has cometido, o escoger sufrir por el resto de tu vida con ello, tú decides.

El Señor Demonio se mantuvo callado por un rato, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación ante la insistencia de sus compañeros.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo —susurró éste, aunque con un tono de optimismo en su voz.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron ante la respuesta de Beelzebumon, finalmente tomando un paso más para su aceptación.

Andromon sugirió que regresaran a la fiesta con los demás, antes de que todos notaran la ausencia de tres de ellos. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, y el androide les ofreció la mano a ambos para ayudarles a ponerse de pie.

Los tres salieron con dirección al lago, el crujido de las hojas y el de la música a lo lejos evitando el silencio total.

—Tengo una duda Andromon —expresó el Digimon de la gula sin dejar de caminar—, ¿cómo supiste que estaríamos ahí?

—Recuerda que yo solía vivir en este sitió antes de que Hirokazu se volviera mi Tamer, lo conozco a la perfección —respondió orgulloso el Digimon ciborg—. Además, creo que todo mundo sabe que te gusta estar en los lugares abiertos que no obstruyan la vista al cielo… en especial si cierto caballero está ahí.

La parte final del comentario del androide hizo que Beelzebumon se detuviera en seco.

—¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? —preguntó Beelzebumon, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

—Beelzebumon, por favor, todo mundo sabe sobre las visitas "secretas" que te daba Dukemon —aseguró Andromon con un tono burlón—, creo que sólo ustedes dos pensaban que nadie sabía sobre eso.

El Digimon demonio no pudo evitar sentirse apenado ante aquel comentario, pero decidió dejar el tema para evitar más vergüenzas, por lo que siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar al lago.

Ya casi toda la celebración había llegado a su fin para cuando ellos regresaron, encontrando a la mayoría ya dormidos en suelo, aunque el olor a sake era muy poco como para indicar que realmente se hubieran emborrachado; y sin rastro alguno de los Gekomon, posiblemente ya habiéndose ido a dormir también.

Beelzebumon agradeció inmensamente esto, y decidió aprovecharlo para ir a acomodarse bajo uno de los árboles que estaban alrededor del lago para dormir y actuar como si nunca se hubiera marchado a la mañana siguiente, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al Caballero Real antes de cerrar por completo los ojos.

—¿Cuándo crees que lo admita? —preguntó el androide, tratando de evitar reír.

—Dado lo orgulloso que es, no estoy segura —respondió Sakuyamon, fracasando en la misma labor al soltar una pequeña risa.

Los dos decidieron imitar a Beelzebumon y ponerse cómodos para dormir, pues mañana volverían a retomar su misión de búsqueda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mientras editaba los anteriores capítulos por errores, me di cuenta de que había estado escribiendo mal el nombre de SaintGalgomon como Saintgargomon. Lo siento por el eso.**

El amanecer ya había llegado, cubriendo con su luz por completo aquella orilla del lago en que los Digimones se hallaban dormitando tranquilamente tras la celebración de la noche previa.

Soltando un fuerte bostezo mientras se estiraba, Beelzebumon decidió que ya era el momento de levantarse e iniciar sus actividades de búsqueda con el resto del grupo.

O lo que fuera que los demás hicieran en esa hora, era su segundo día con ellos después de todo.

Aunque para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que aparentemente todo el mundo aún seguía dormido, posiblemente por la fiesta de anoche de la noche previa, por lo que él asumió que era por no estar acostumbrados a esa clase de festejos o desvelos.

O quizás, era que sólo él por su naturaleza de demonio estaba acostumbrado a no necesitar de mucho sueño para recuperar sus energías.

También pudo observar que ninguno de los Gekomon del día anterior se hallaba ahí, aunque supuso que estos simplemente vivían en otra parte del bosque, porque tampoco los vio la noche anterior.

Decidiendo no darle importancia al asunto, el Señor Demonio se puso de pie y caminó con dirección al lago para poder lavar su rostro con el agua de éste para iniciar el día, aprovechando que esta vez había una fuente de agua cerca en vez del árido desierto.

Poniéndose de rodillas en la orilla de aquel cuerpo de agua, tomó un poco de ésta con sus manos y mojó su rostro con ella, sintiendo la pesadumbre de lo que quedaba de cansancio desvanecerse de su cuerpo.

Hasta que sintió que algo lo empujaba con gran fuerza al lago, lanzándolo metros dentro de éste y salpicando gran cantidad de agua por el chapuzón.

Tratando de nadar a la superficie tras recuperarse de la impresión, pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se hallaba tiritando y sus dientes rechinando del frío que el agua matutina que el lago trae consigo. Volteando a la orilla, el Digimon demonio pudo observar en el borde a cierto gigante mecánico, que parecía estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar en risa.

—¿Oh? Lo siento "Impmon" —expresó SaintGalgomon, con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz—, pero ya sabes, siendo un robot y todo, estas cosas parecieran tener mente propia —dijo esto último señalando a sus manos, tratando de actuar inocente, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción mostraba otra intención.

Aunque al Digimon de la gula no le hizo nada de gracia.

Aguantando el frío, el Señor Demonio nadó hasta la orilla, regresando a ver con enojo al Digimon máquina, éste riéndose entre dientes.

Beelzebumon esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras enroscaba su cola metálica al rededor de una de las patas del gigante mecánico, aprovechando la distracción de éste para tirar de ella y hacerlo perder el equilibrio, forzándolo a caer al lago.

—Lo siento grandote —ahora era el turno del Señor Demonio para burlarse, actuando inocente—, pero ya sabes lo que es tener cola, pareciera tener mente propia.

El gigante mecánico trató de enderezarse, clavando sus ojos como dagas sobre el Digimon demonio por la broma que le regresó.

Al darse la vuelta para regresar con el resto, Beelzebumon se dio cuenta de que ahora ellos también estaban completamente empapados, debido al agua que salpicó SaintGalgomon al caer en el lago.

Y la expresión que portaban todos en sus rostros por haber sido despertados de forma tan brusca no parecía ser exactamente de alegría.

—¡Él empezó! —protestaron ambos Digimones al unísono mientras se señalaban mutuamente, cuales niños siendo encontrados culpables de robar galletas.

.

.

.

—¿Ya te mencioné que no aguanto a ese perro-conejo lo qué sea de SaintGalgomon?

—Por enésima vez, sí Beelzebumon, ya me lo habías dicho.

—Pues para que quede en claro: ¡No lo aguanto!

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Beelzebumon había regresado con grupo de los Digimones que estaban buscando a sus Tamers.

Al igual que antes, él y Dukemon se seguían viendo todas las noches. La expresión en el rostro del caballero cuando el Digimon de la gula le contó que todo mundo ya sabía sobre sus escapadas nocturnas era algo que el Señor Demonio siempre recordaría, pues parecía que el paladín se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de lo nervioso que estaba, y que juraba si no fuera por el yelmo de éste su rostro estaría completamente colorado, una imagen mental que le hacía reír bastante.

Por lo mismo, ahora se veían en otra parte de la orilla del lago alejada del campamento, ya no necesariamente para ocultarse del resto, sino para mantener un poco de privacidad de los demás del grupo, aunque Beelzebumon le juraba a Sakuyamon que ni se hiciera ilusiones y que no ocultaban nada, pese a sus insistencias de saber qué hacían.

Seguían siendo bastante agradables para ambos, y les seguía gustando el pasar tiempo al lado del otro.

Hasta que cierto tema entraba en discusión.

—Aunque sigue sin agradarme —espetó el Señor Demonio nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos y soltando un quejido de forma casi infantil, mientras seguía recostado en el césped a la orilla del lago.

El Caballero Real no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante aquella expresión.

Beelzebumon ya llevaba más de una semana de haber vuelto, pero SaintGalgomon lo seguía tratando de forma tal que parecía lo detestaba, ya fuera entre sus varias bromas, comentarios o ya directamente insultos, los cuales aunados a la naturaleza explosiva del Digimon demonio no hacía más que causar constantes conflictos y discusiones entre ambos, en las que siempre tenía que interferir alguien para hacer que se detuvieran.

—Creo que ya quedó bastante en claro, Beelzebumon —se quejó el caballero, un poco de fastidio notándose en su voz—, todos lo podemos ver todos los días. Sólo trata de relajarte, ya no pienses ya tanto en eso.

—Pero es que no entiendo —gruñó el Señor Demonio mientras regresaba a ver al cielo y al astro luminoso en él—, he intentado llevarme bien con los demás, y sorprendentemente ha resultado muy bien. Pero con ese perro estúpido no puedo ni hablar normal por cinco minutos sin que ya estemos discutiendo y tenga las inmensas ganas de callarlo.

El Digimon demonio no lo admitiría, pero ese hecho lo molestaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Él realmente estaba tratando de redimirse, tratar de volver a los viejos tiempos de alegría y juegos que todos pasaban juntos antes del incidente del Mundo Digital. Y aunque sabía que era imposible que las cosas volvieran a ser exactamente como eran antes, al menos quería tratar de mantener una buena relación con todos. Seguro, él solía hacerles travesuras en aquellos tiempos, pero eran más juegos que otra cosa, aunque considerando todo lo que él les hizo después, suponía que se merecía el desprecio de SaintGalgomon, y quizás más.

Dukemon podía observar con claridad el estado de su amigo, y no podía evitar el sentir un dolor en el pecho al observarlo deprimido. Al inicio pensó que simplemente era que SaintGalgomon no se estaba sabiendo medir en sus usuales comentarios sarcástico, pero ya tras días en que la situación sólo empeoraba, el caballero consideró que era necesario hacer algo para mejorar la situación.

—No trates de preocuparte tanto por eso —le aseguró el Caballero Real, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—, estoy seguro es sólo cuestión de darle tiempo para que te vuelva a aceptar.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, Dukemon seguía acongojado por las palabras de Beelzebumon, pero consideró mejor el no tratar de preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba, sino tratar de calmarlo.

Pero en su mente, no dejaba de tratar de ingeniar alguna forma de mejorar la situación entre sus dos amigos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto de su visita, contemplando las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna en el lago, hasta que decidieron que era hora de volver con el resto.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, todos fueron despertados de la forma en la que ya estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a iniciar el día.

—¡Qué dijiste maldito perro!

—Moumantai diablito, no hay por qué molestarse tanto por un simple comentario.

El resto del grupo no hizo más que soltar un bufido, no esforzándose en ocultar el fastidio en sus rostros.

El hecho de que esto ocurría todas las mañanas era algo que ya les estaba colmando la paciencia de todos, que ya ni se molestaban en preguntar el motivo de la discusión, pues usualmente resultaba siendo alguna insignificancia digna de un pleito entre niños de preescolar.

Dukemon decidió que era el momento de ponerle finalmente un alto a todo esto.

—¡Escuchen todos! —anunció el Caballero Real fuertemente, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, incluyendo aquel par que dejó de discutir para escucharlo.

Satisfecho al ganar su atención, el caballero se aclaró la gargantea y prosiguió.

—Debido a ciertos roces entre algunos miembros del grupo —estas palabras hicieron que todos clavaran sus miradas sobre el Señor Demonio y el gigante mecánico, los cuales sólo se cruzaron de brazos y trataron de no prestarles atención—, he decidido que hoy saldremos a investigar en parejas, para tratar de mejorar los vínculos entre nosotros.

.

.

.

—…

—…

—… ¿Sabes? el punto de esto creo era para que intentáramos llevarnos bien, o cuanto menos tolerarnos.

Seguía sin haber respuesta alguna, lo que hizo que el Digimon de la gula suspirara en rendición.

Era obvio para todos que esto sólo lo habían hecho para intentar que convivieran, pero lucía como que eso no iba a ocurrir de momento.

Por su gran tamaño, el cual cmuchas veces él mismo consideraba más un inconveniente que una verdadera ayuda, a SaintGalgomon le tocaba explorar en un área más alejada del resto, hasta donde el bosque ya no fuera tan basto para no destruirlo todo en su camino, teniendo que ser acompañado por Beelzebumon por decisión de todos, pese a sus protestas.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban investigando, se había pasado casi en completo silencio, salvo por algunos intentos del Digimon demonio por iniciar una conversación, aunque estos no daban fruto alguno por la falta de cooperación del gigante mecánico.

El Señor Demonio no quería aparentar el estar ansioso, pero era algo que era casi imposible de evitar, en especial viendo como el una vez un Terriermon que era tan alegre ahora le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo.

Casi todo el día se pasó así, sin indicio alguno de que SaintGalgomon tuviera intención alguna de entablar conversación con Beelzebumon.

Hasta que al Señor Demonio volvió a intentar hablar con el Digimon máquina.

—Y dime —dijo el Digimon glotón tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero.

No parecía recibir respuesta de él, pero igual prosiguió.

—¿Cómo crees que están los mocosos de Jenrya y la otra, cómo se llamaba, Shaochung? Que pese a todo creo tú los querías y-

El can robótico se detuvo en seco, lo cual alegró un poco al Digimon demonio al ver que finalmente había conseguido alguna razón.

Aunque su sonrisa fue rápidamente borrada cuando la respuesta de éste fue girarse rápidamente para tratar de acertarle un fuerte puñetazo, el cual por los pelos logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

—¡Qué rayos te pasa! —exclamó exaltado el Digimon demonio, observando el cráter en el suelo que el puño del gigante dejó.

—¡No te atrevas a mencionar sus nombres! —gritó enfadado el Digimon máquina en respuesta, mientras se prepara para seguir atacando.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber sido su propia decisión, el caballero seguía sintiéndose raro ante la idea que SaintGalgomon y Beelzebumon fueran juntos en la exploración ese día.

No es que desconfiara del Señor Demonio en que fuera a hacerle algo. Pero tenía ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que no podía quitarse.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto —dijo la sacerdotisa, la notar el estado de semi trance en que se encontraba su amigo.

—¿Eh? Lo siento —se disculpó el caballero saliendo de sus pensamientos—, es sólo que me sigue pareciendo raro que SaintGalgomon se comporte así. Digo, él podía ser un poco hiriente con sus comentarios a veces, pero no al punto de realmente hacerlos con esa intención. No sé qué le ocurrió para comportarse así.

La kitsune decidió acercarse a su amigo, poniendo su mano en su hombro como gesto de apoyo.

—Creo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo —aclaró ésta, poniéndole una sonrisa de confianza—, dales un poco, y creo se llevarán igual que antes.

El paladín estaba por agradecerle por su gesto a su amiga, cuando repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo a la lejanía.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron ir a investigar qué es lo que había ocurrido, pues quizás alguien se encontraba en peligro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar se quedaron impactados con la escena: Varios árboles derribados o hasta destruidos. Beelzebumon tirado en el suelo, con notorias señales de haber combatido, o al menos de haber recibido golpes.

y lo peor, a SaintGalgomon a lado suyo, siendo éste el que estaba por darle un último al Digimon herido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, los dos seres digitales salieron velozmente en auxilio del Señor Demonio, poniéndose en frente del gigante mecánico para tratar de bloquear su puñetazo, el cual se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de quiénes era.

—¡Beelzebumon! —exclamaron ambos al unísono mientras se ponían de cuclillas para poder observar de forma más detenida el estado de su amigo.

—Bah, parece que llegaron tarde a la fiesta —se burló el Digimon glotón débilmente, tratando aparentar estar confiando pese a la situación, antes de desmayarse.

El caballero rápidamente trató de darle soporte al Señor Demonio al subirlo en su espalda para poder cargarlo, pero pese a sus heridas, aún se sentía el flujo de datos dentro en su interior estable, lo cual hizo el caballero soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Ambos voltearon sus ojos hacia el gigante mecánico, signos de acusación en éstas.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estabas haciendo SaintGalgomon?! —exclamó iracundo el paladín virus, no esforzándose en ocultar el enojo que sentía en ese momento por el Digimon máquina.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

El Digimon máquina se quedó petrificado con la reacción de sus amigos, no pudiendo formular palabra alguna o moverse.

—Déjalo Dukemon —dijo Sakuyamon, quitando la mirada del gigante mecánico hacia sus amigos—, ayudar a Beelzebumon es más importante en este momento, déjalo a él después, ¡ve!

El caballero sólo asentó con la cabeza y se marchó del lugar lo más que pudo, alejándose en lo profundo del bosque hasta que sus compañeros le perdieron el rastro.

—Pese a las heridas de Beelzebumon, no pude observar que tú tuvieras alguna severa, o herida alguna siquiera —declaró la sacerdotisa sin regresar a mirar al Digimon canino—, lo cual me dice que él no respondió al ataque ¿o sí?

SaintGalgomon siguió sin responder, pero el silencio le decía todo a Sakuyamon.

—Eso pensé —suspiró la kitsune, mientras empezaba a marcharse por el mismo rumbo que el caballero, pero se detuvo a medio camino—, no preguntaré por qué ocurrió, pero quiero creer que esto tuvo un motivo, y no porque tú seas, como decías, "un monstruo".

SaintGalgomon finalmente reaccionó tras escuchar esas últimas palabras, pero antes de poder explicarle lo ocurrido a Sakuyamon, ésta ya se había marchado, dejándolo solo en aquel rincón del bosque.

—Maldita sea —exclamó éste con tono de culpa mientras agachaba la mirada.

.

.

.

Ir corriendo con el Señor Demonio en su espalda, notando la gravedad de su estado, no hizo más que hacer que el caballero tuviera un desgarrador dolor en su corazón, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su cuenta.

El pese a lo que había ocurrido, el caballero no culpa a SaintGalgomon por lo ocurrido, sino a sí mismo, por no haber pensado en la situación y no haber intentado algo antes para prevenir que todo ese desastre siquiera tomara lugar.

El sentir la respiración y el flujo de datos del Digimon demonio al menos le hacían calmarse un poco, y lo alentaban a que se fuera más deprisa.

Pero, el ver aquella escena hizo que Dukemon se planteara algo que ya llevaba tiempo en siquiera considerar.

Morir.

La sola idea de pensar en Beelzebumon convirtiéndose en meros datos y desapareciendo para siempre le destrozaba y hacía sentir una tristeza extrema, lo cual hacía natural el estado actual en que se encontraba, tras ver aquella visión que hacía que aquella idea no pareciera muy lejana a la realidad.

Pero no sólo la idea de que él muriera le aterraba, sino el saber que jamás lo volvería a ver, de jamás poder volver a hablar con él, de jamás poder volver a estar a su lado, de que nunca regresarían juntos al Mundo Real.

El sólo pensar en esa idea le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas sin siquiera notarlo.

El paladín virus sacudió la cabeza. Había cosas más importantes que atender ahora, y el bienestar de su amigo era más importante que lo que él sintiera.

Tras correr por lo que él sintió una eternidad, finalmente llegó a la orilla del lago en donde se encontraban varios Gekomon, los cuales lo saludaron, mas quedaron impactados al ver el estado del Digimon que cargaba en su espalda.

El Caballero Real no tuvo ni que pedirles auxilio cuando estos salieron lo más deprisa que pudieron, y no mucho después regresaron con algunas esferas rosas de datos en sus brazos, las cuales tiraron al suelo.

Dukemon y los Gekomon se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a untar con cuidado aquellos cúmulos de información en el cuerpo del Señor Demonio, en especial en donde sus heridas eran más notorias, para tratar de ayudarlo a sanar.

El cuerpo del Digimon de la gula parecía recuperarse lentamente de las heridas, pero éste no daba señales de despertar.

Los Gekomon ahí presentes pudieron notar la impotencia que sentía el Caballero Real en ese momento, y le dijeron que sólo debía dejarlo descansar un poco para que se recuperara de la contusión.

El paladín virus les agradeció su ayuda nuevamente, antes de volver subir a Beelzebumon a su espalda para llevarlo de vuelta al campamento.

El camino de regreso al campamento no era muy tardado, pues éste se hallaba en otro extremo del lago, pero para cuando lograron llegar ahí, la luz del día había sido remplazada por la oscuridad de la noche, sorprendiendo un poco al caballero por cuánto había tardado, pero decidiendo no darle real importancia.

Para cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, todos los demás ya se hallaban ahí y fueron corriendo directo hacia ellos al ver el estado de Beelzebumon.

Salvo por SaintGalgomon, el cual parecía aún no había vuelto, hecho que el caballero agradecía, pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si lo viera en ese momento.

Andromon y Justimon se apresuraron y bajaron al Digimon demonio de la espalda del paladín virus, cargándolo cerca del centro del campamento y recostándolo a él, con lo que MarineAngemon empezó a soplar un par de burbujas sanadoras para tratar de ayudarlo en su recuperación.

Dukemon sintió un gran alivio al ver el trato de ayuda que el resto del grupo le estaba dando al Digimon glotón.

Significaba que sinceramente sí se preocupaban por él, haciendo que el caballero esbozara una pequeña sonrisa tras finalmente comprenderlo, aunque hubiera él hubiera deseado fuera bajo otras circunstancias.

—Mejorará, te lo prometo —dijo Sakuyamon al paladín, con una mirada de seguridad y calidez en sus ojos, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro—, y ya les conté sobre la situación, aunque omitiendo quizás un par de detalles.

—Gracias —replicó el caballero por la preocupación de su amiga, mientras observaba a los demás ayudando al Digimon de la gula.

La kitsune también se quedó observando aquello, hasta que poco después dio un suspiro.

—Dukemon —llamó la sacerdotisa, haciendo que el mencionado volteara a verla—, creo que hay ciertas cosas que tienes que aclarar en cuanto a ti y Beelzebumon respecta, en especial en cuanto a sentimientos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó extrañado el caballero.

La sacerdotisa rio un poco entre dientes ante la falta de percepción de su amigo.

—Sólo trata de pensarlo un poco, Dukemon —dijo ésta antes acercarse al resto del grupo junto a Beelzebumon.

El Caballero Real trató de razonar en aquellas palabras, pero tras unos segundos sacudió la cabeza y decidió mejor dejarlo, yendo a acompañar al resto de sus compañeros al lado del Señor Demonio.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas, y aunque Beelzebumon seguía sin despertar, los seres digitales decidieron que lo mejor sería el ir a dormir para descansar y esperar a que quizás ya mañana ya saliera de aquel estado en que se encontraba.

Excepto por Dukemon.

Pese a las sugerencias de los demás, el caballero decidió quedarse al lado del Digimon demonio, a esperar y ver si en algún momento de la noche despertaba y terminar de ayudarle en su recuperación.

Los demás consideraron que lo mejor sería que él también descansara, sabiendo lo agotador que había sido todo el asunto de Beelzebumon para él, pero no protestaron, sólo pidiéndole no trabajara demasiado.

Dándose las buenas noches, el resto de los Digimones cayeron sumidos en sus sueños, dejando al Caballero Real solo al lado de Beelzebumon, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al observar al Señor Demonio aún inconsciente a su lado, no podía más que recordar las palabras que Sakuyamon le había dicho ese día.

"¿A qué se habrá referido con 'aclarar las cosas'?" pensaba el paladín virus, tratando de averiguar la respuesta a aquel enigma.

Intentaba pensar, pero no llegaba a su cabeza a qué se podía haber referido la sacerdotisa.

La relación entre él y Beelzebumon era de muy buenos amigos, no hallaba qué podía faltar entre ellos.

Los dos se comprendían perfecto, tras todo los que habían pasado por esas semanas, no parecía que hubiera algo en que ellos no pudieran comprenderse mutuamente. Además, siempre pasaban el tiempo al lado del otro en cada oportunidad que tenían, y todas aquellas reuniones nocturnas les había dejado a ambos más que en claro cuánto se querían entre ellos dos.

"¿Querer?" se extrañó el Caballero Real ante aquella elección de palabras.

Seguro, querer era algo normal.

Él quería y bastante a Takato, al cual seguía anhelando poder volver a ver. Querer era algo normal de un amigo a otro.

Pero el usar aquella palabra para referirse a Beelzebumon le hacía sentir un poco raro en su interior, el circular de sus datos en su interior acelerándose ante aquella noción.

Y, para su sorpresa, no era una sensación que le desagradara. Lo qué es más, le estaba encantando sentirse así.

Alzando la mirada para ver al cielo y observar aquella esfera que representaba al Mundo Real brillar en lo alto de él, no podía evitar pensar en si aquello es a lo que Sakuyamon se refería en cuanto a 'aclarar las cosas entre ellos'.

Agachando de nuevo la mirada para observar el rostro aún durmiente del Digimon demonio, no hacía más que seguir provocando sensaciones raras dentro del Caballero Real.

Aún sin estar seguro de cómo interpretar todo eso, poco a poco el cansancio le terminó ganando, rindiéndose al sueño sentado al lado del Señor Demonio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finalmente, este fic ha llegado a su final. Me sorprende cuanto llegué a escribir con él, en especial el no haberlo abandonado, pues suelo ser pésimo para esta clase de historias, nunca imaginé llegara a ser así de largo. Sin más, el último capítulo.**

Dolor.

El Beelzebumon no podía evitar aquella terrible sensación que recorría los datos de su cuerpo de forma implacable.

Pero ¿por qué era capaz de poder sentir algo en primer lugar?

Él asumía que todo su ser no debía ser más que un simple cúmulo de datos para ese momento, quizás absorbidos por SaintGalgomon en señal de su victoria. No se suponía aún pudiera ser capaz de sentir algo.

El Señor Demonio no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, sólo podía identificar aquella sensación de dolor... Y calidez.

Para ese punto, el Digimon demonio había asumido se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia, por lo que dedujo que el dolor venía de su información siendo destruida lentamente. Aunque suponía que ésa era la forma más indicada para que él dejara aquella vida.

Pero, esa extraña sensación agradable que llegó después...

El Digimon de la gula no estaba seguro se cómo describirla, pero era un sentimiento raro pero agradable, como si fuera recibido con el calor de un hermoso día soleado después de una horrible tormenta.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Beelzebumon finalmente empezaba a despertar. trató de encontrar la energía para poder lograr ponerse de pie, mas fracasó en el proceso, con lo que terminó soltando un suspiro de resignación ante ello.

Volteando la vista a un lado suyo, el Digimon demonio se sorprendió al observar a Dukemon sentado a un lado de él, cruzado de brazos. Se sorprendió al ver eso, pero, por aquellos ronquidos que provenían de él, asumió que éste estaba profundamente dormido.

Si no fuera por las circunstancias en que se había dado aquella escena, el Digimon glotón hubiera considerado aquello ridículo y empezar a burlarse de él por aquella posición en que se hallaba.

Pero, al ver de forma más detenida, se percató de que el lugar en que se encontraban no estaba rodeado de árboles destruidos como donde él había quedado inconsciente, sino que era un claro normal, con la luz del astro que era el Mundo Real iluminando la noche. Lo que era más, el Digimon demonio se dio cuenta de que no estaban ellos dos no eran los únicos ahí, pues casi todos los demás estaban ahí cerca de ellos, durmiendo igual de profundo que el Caballero Real.

Beelzebumon no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por tal visión.

Lo último que el Digimon glotón recordaba antes de quedar inconsciente, era ver a Dukemon y Sayukamon con una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Y no es como que él los los culpara, con semejante "sorpresa" con la que él y SaintGalgomon los habían recibido.

Pero el Digimon demonio no esperaba que intentaran realmente ayudarlo, aunque asumió fue lo que ocurrió dado el lugar en que se encontraban. Él daba por sentado que fácilmente lo pudieron dejar ahí tirado en el suelo, esperando a que sus datos se terminaran de disolverse.

Después de todo, ése fue el destino que él mismo se encargó de darle a Leomon en su momento, lo justo el que él acabara su existencia igual.

Habiendo recuperado ya un poco de su energía, el Digimon de la gula volvió a intentar, esta vez si teniendo éxito en lograr ponerse de pie. Éste estaba a punto de intentar levantar al Caballero Real para anunciarle de que ya había despertado... Hasta que, al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta de una figura inmensa a la orilla del lago.

SaintGalgomon.

El Digimon demonio decidió mejor no despertar a nadie, y en su lugar, se propuso a caminar directo hacia él, procurando no causar ningún ruido al andar para no advertir a los otros de ya estar en estado consiente, pues estos era algo que él consideraba debía resolver solo.

Mientras se acercaba lentamente, Beelzebumon pudo notar que parecía que el Digimon máquina no se había percatado en lo absoluto de su presencia, teniendo éste la mirada completamente fija en el lago, pues pese al excelente oído que SaintGalgomon portaba por sus rasgos caninos, no parecía aún haberse dado cuenta de él.

Esperando unos segundos parado a lado del gigante mecánico, y no observar alguna reacción, el Digimon demonio finalmente decidió actuar.

—Tremenda paliza que me metiste. ¿No es así enano? —ironizó el Señor Demonio con voz baja, alzando la mirada para intentar verlo directo a la cara.

—¡Beelzebu-! —exclamaba con gran sorpresa SaintGalgomon, pero Beelzebumon lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras un suave "shh" salía de él, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Parecía que el Digimon máquina comprendió a lo que se refería, guardando silencio mientras asentaba con la cabeza, volteando su mirada de vuelta al lago. El Digimon de la gula decidió también hacer lo mismo, tomando asiento a un lado suyo y volteando la mirada también al lago, como si ambos estuvieran mirando algo en especial ahí.

Silencio.

Así se mantuvieron ambos, sólo observando aquel lago, sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Por más que ambos se perdieran en aquel cuerpo de agua, era imposible ignorar al elefante en la habitación, pero era algo de lo que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería o sabía cómo hablar.

Ese aire incómodo se mantuvo por varios minutos, hasta que el Señor Demonio decidió finalmente intentar romperlo.

—Entonces... —empezó a hablar, tratando de no hacerlo muy fuerte para no despertar al resto—, sobre lo que ocurrió esta tarde...

El Digimon glotón alzó la mirada para tratar de ver si había provocado alguna reacción en SaintGalgomon, mas éste aún mantenía su mirada fija en el lago, sin reaccionar ante sus palabras, por lo que decidió continuar.

—Bueno... —trató de proseguir el Digimon demonio, aunque no estando seguro de cómo hacerlo—, sé que me odias y todo eso. Y no creo que no esté en posición de reclamarte por lo eso ni-

—¿Por qué no luchaste? —interrumpió el gigante mecánico, sin voltear la mirada, lo cual tomó por desprevino al Digimon demonio— En ningún momento hiciste el intento de defenderte... Sólo… te quedaste ahí, esquivando o hasta recibiendo los golpes sin más. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que una parte de mí sentía que me lo merecía —replicó el demonio glotón sin darle mucho peso, rascándose la nuca—, pero también, porque pese a todas las discusiones y peleas que tuvimos, sé que en realidad eres bueno, y sólo hacías todo eso porque seguías sin terminar de confiar en mí. Y lo entiendo, tras todo lo que les hice, creo que me merecía lo que hiciste y peor. Sigo sin estar seguro de si merezco que me perdones, pero no guardo resentimientos por lo de ayer.

Risas.

Beelzebumon levantó la mirada extrañado ante aquel sonido, y pudo observar como éstas provenían de SaintGalgomon. Pero no parecían que fuera risas de mofa, pues por cómo sonaban y la expresión que el gigante mecánico portaba en su rostro, parecían que eran de alegría y tristeza a la vez, sonando bastante apagada para no despertar a los demás.

—Eres un tonto —expresó el Digimon máquina mientras bajaba la mirada para observar directo al Digimon demonio—, YO soy el que debería disculparse.

El Señor Demonio no dijo nada, pero lo miró bastante extrañado. SaintGalgomon no le dio mucha importancia a eso y prosiguió.

—Yo soy el idiota que se negaba a la posibilidad de que pudieras cambiar —explicó—. Me quedé tan cegado por el odio... Cada vez que te miraba, no podía dejar de pensar en Shaochung y Juri... Cada que siquiera escuchaba la mención de tu nombre, aquellas imágenes volvían a mi cabeza... Y supongo estaba tan reacio a las insistencias de Dukemon al decir que habías cambiado, que casi termine haciendo lo mismo por lo que yo insistía en odiarte... Tú no eres quién debe pedir perdón, YO soy el que debería pedirte perdón a ti.

Beelzebumon se quedó paralizado por unos momentos ante la declaración de SaintGalgomon. Pero pocos segundos después, una risa entre dientes provino de él.

—Supongo que los dos somos un par de idiotas, grandote —exclamó sonriente el Señor Demonio, posando una de sus manos en la espalda del gigante como señal de consuelo—. Pero supongo que podríamos tratar de hacer caso a lo que la Zorra dijo, y tratar de perdonarnos en vez de odiarnos. Que uno no puede recibir perdón si no se termina de perdonar a sí mismo.

Una sonrisa de serenidad apareció en el rostro del Digimon máquina, todas sus preocupaciones pareciendo disiparse lentamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Imp-, digo, Beelzebumon —

.

.

 _._

— _¡Te alcanzaré!_

— _¡Ja ja! ¡Sólo inténtalo Impmon!_

 _Todo el ambiente de aquella escena no era más que jovialidad y tranquilidad._

 _Todos los niños y sus compañeros Digimon se encontraban felices mientras jugaban juntos en el parque, sin ninguna preocupación recorriendo sus cabezas. Después de todo, todo el daño que la invasión de D-Reaper había causado era algo que ya había quedado atrás, no había que preocuparse de nada ya._

 _Entre todo el grupo, se podía observar a Guilmon e Impmon corriendo uno detrás del otro, riendo de andar jugando a las atrapadas._

— _¡Sólo deja te alcance, lagartija tonta! —amenazó en broma el diablillo, mientras seguía persiguiendo al saurio rojo._

 _Guilmon sólo seguía corriendo y riendo en su usual postura curvada, disfrutando de aquel juego, algo que ya extrañaba desde hace tiempo. Hasta que sintió un gran peso caer sobre su espalda, que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio._

— _¡Te alcancé! —exclamó victorioso una voz gruesa que se aferraba a él por detrás._

— _¿Beelzebumon? —preguntó extrañado el Digimon reptil. Al prestar un poco más de atención, no sólo se percató de que Impmon ahora era Beelzebumon, sino que él había dejado de ser un Guilmon, y ahora traía puesta su armadura de Caballero Real._

 _El caballero no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar, cuando el Digimon demonio volvió a hablar._

— _Ahora exijo mi premio —exclamó maliciosamente éste mientras empezaba a levantar el yelmo de Dukemon, acercando su lentamente su rostro al de él, pudiendo sentir su respiración en su rostro…_

Abriendo los ojos como platos y con un fuerte respiro, Dukemon se dio cuenta aún se encontraban en claro a la orilla de aquel lago en el Mundo Digital.

"Otra vez ese sueño" pensó el caballero aún sentado en su posición "Pero ¿por qué el final ahora fue diferente".

El paladín virus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Beelzebumon ya no estaba a lado suyo.

Preocupado, el caballero comenzó a virar la vista a todos lados, hasta que, al voltear al lago, pudo divisar a SaintGalgomon sentado a la orilla de éste, observando el horizonte.

Alertado, el caballero se irguió ferozmente y comenzó a correr hacia él, dispuesto a interrogarle por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, sobre el qué hacía en ese momento después de lo ocurrido, y dónde estaba Beelzebumon.

Pero cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de él, finalmente pudo divisar el paradero de Beelzebumon.

Estaba sentado sobre los hombros de SaintGalgomon, recargado sobre la cabeza éste, en pose que no le pudo evitar recordar a cuando el gigante mecánico era un pequeño Terriermon que se la pasaba trepado en los hombros de Jenrya.

—Creo que ya entendí porqué te la pasabas trepado en la cabeza de tu mocoso humano —río alegremente, mientras empezaba a trepar en cabeza del Digimon máquina, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre ésta— ¡Se siente impresionante estar aquí arriba!

—¿Sabes? No es tan divertido cuando alguien más lo hace —reclamó el gigante mecánico, pero por su tono de voz, era fácil notar que no lo decía con enojo, sino en sentido de broma.

Dukemon seguía extrañado ante aquella escena, pero el que estuvieran tan tranquilos y llevándose tan pacíficamente aún tras lo ocurrido el día anterior, supuso que algo debió pasar entre ellos mientras dormía.

El caballero sólo sonrió mientras terminaba de acercarse a ellos para darles los buenos días.

.

.

.

La situación entre Beelzebumon y SaintGalgomon parecía ya haber llegado a un acuerdo, aunque ambos se negaron a explicar qué fue lo qué ocurrió en primer lugar para causarlo o el cómo lo resolvieron. Por más que preguntaran, ambos se negaban a hablar, así que decidieron mejor dejar el tema, aunque todos agradecían que las disputas entre ambos se hubieran resuelto.

Pero, aunque ya se encontraba consiente, Dukemon decidió que lo mejor sería que Beelzebumon descansara al menos un día más antes de volver con ellos investigar, por precaución de que ocurriera alguna complicación.

Pese a sus quejas, el Señor Demonio accedió, pero solicitó que SaintGalgomon se quedara con él a cuidarlo y hacerle compañía. La petición del Digimon demonio tomó por sorpresa a Dukemon, que no terminaba de sentirse cómodo ante la idea de ellos dos solos, pero al final accedió.

Pero, pese a que no estaba a lado suyo, no podía sacarse aquel sueño de su cabeza.

Desde hace tiempo había tenido sueños similares. Sueños sobre él y todos los demás, jugando en aquel parque en que solían pasar las tardes juntos.

Entonces ¿por qué esa última vez fue diferente, y por qué se sentía así por aquella imagen?

Dukemon estaba seguro del por qué, pero no podía quitarse aquella escena de la cabeza.

Siempre consideró a Beelzebumon desde que era un Impmon. Y pese a todo lo que alguna vez hizo, estuvo dispuesto a perdonarlo cuando éste mostró su arrepentimiento por lo cometido. Seguro, desde hace tiempo se habían empezado a volver más cercanos, pero aquella escena...

El Caballero Real no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse por aquel último sueño.

¿Repulsión? No realmente, no estaba seguro, pero no se sentía molesto por aquella escena.

¿Gustarle?

"Creo que hay ciertas cosas que tienes que aclarar entre ti y Beelzebumon respecta, en especial en cuanto a sentimientos".

Aquellas palabras no hacían mas que seguir atormentado la mente del paladín virus.

El Caballero Real intentaba razonar, o al menos lograr concentrarse en la tarea en mano de buscar alguna puerta al mundo real. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, no podía evitar pensar en el Digimon demonio, levantando su yelmo, sus labios pasándose levantándose lentamente sobre su hocico.

—¡Maldición! —gritó fuertemente el caballero al aire, siendo incapaz de alejar aquellos pensamientos de él— ¡Por qué no me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza!

—¿Qué ocurre Dukemon? ¿Pensando en algo, o más bien dicho, en alguien en especial? —preguntó una voz femenina proveniente detrás de él, que hizo se diera velozmente la vuelta por la impresión.

—¡Sakuyamon! —exclamó sorprendido el caballero, sintiendo su rostro calentarse un poco, bendiciendo nuevamente el tener un yelmo para ocultarlo— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Creo que el suficiente —dijo riendo un poco entre dientes mientras se acercaba al caballero—. Aunque, por lo que veo, has estado pensando en lo que te dije.

Dukemon no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación, la sacerdotisa parecía ya saber lo que estaba ocurriendo después de todo.

—Cómo explicarlo… —se puso pensativo el caballero, aún dudoso un poco sobre qué decir.

—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió la kitsune—, ¿tiene que ver con lo que te dije anoche?

El caballero no respondió, sólo agachó la cabeza, lo cual la sacerdotisa tomó como gesto afirmativo a sus sospechas.

—¿A qué conclusiones llegaste entonces, Dukemon? —preguntó Sakuyamon con intriga.

—Yo… yo ya no estoy seguro de qué pensar, Sakuyamon —replicó el Caballero Real. Éste empezó a tomar asiento en suelo antes de proseguir, manteniendo aún la mirada baja—. Sé que es normal querer a los amigos. Digo, te quiero mucho a ti, a Takato, a todos. Pero…

—¿Pero? —cuestionó la sacerdotisa, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que su amigo y tratar de verlo a los ojos.

—Ya no sé qué es lo que siento con Beelzebumon —dijo el caballero.

—¿Ya no quieres que sea tu amigo? —preguntó extrañada la kitsune.

— ¿Qué? No. Sería lo opuesto a eso, en realidad —aclaró el paladín virus, soltando un suspiro—. Desde hace tiempo, creo desde la primera noche que volví a ver a Beelzebumon, había estado teniendo un sueño. Uno en el que nos veía a todos reunidos otra vez, jugando en el parque en que siempre estábamos. Pero la noche anterior, tras todo el incidente entre él y SaintGalgomon, algo en él cambio…

El caballero se detuvo de narrar por unos segundos, no estando seguro de cómo continuar el relato debido a aquella parte que era lo que lo estaba acongojando.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió, Dukemon? —preguntó la sacerdotisa, en su rostro notándose que sabía cuál sería la respuesta que escucharía.

—Pues… —prosiguió el caballero, tratando de esquivar nuevamente la mirada de su amiga—, soñé que… él y yo… nos besábamos.

La kitsune se terminó de sentar al lado del Caballero Real, posando su brazo sobre los hombros de éste, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

—Supuse que eso terminaría pasando —replicó ella, lo cual le ganó una mirada extrañada de su compañero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó éste, no sabiendo a qué quería decir su amiga.

—Sentía que había cierta química entre ustedes dos —respondió Sakuyamon—. Yo en realidad sabía dónde había estado Beelzebumon todo este tiempo, pero lo había estado tratando de convencer de que volviera con nosotros por mi cuenta, para no tratar de hacerlo sentir presionado.

—Él nunca me dijo nada de eso —exclamó sorprendido el caballero.

Él pensaba que solamente Sakuyamon sabía de sus visitas nocturnas con Beelzebumon al verlo marcharse o porque SaintGalgomon se lo hubiera contado. Pero ahora todo tenía más sentido en su cabeza.

—Eso suponía —declaró ésta, soltando una pequeña risa—, en especial, porque tú lograste hacer en poco más de una semana lo que yo no logré en todo ese tiempo: hacer que se abriera a ti.

La respuesta de Sakuyamon sólo hizo que Dukemon se quedará más extrañado de lo que ya estaba, por lo que ella decidió tratar de explicarse un poco más.

—Incluso cuando yo trataba de acércame a él antes, en el Mundo Real, Impmon siempre fue muy reservado en cuanto a lo que realmente sentía, siempre tratando de poner su charada de ser cruel para ocultar lo que le pasaba. Y aunque logré acercarme a él, parecía que seguía sin tener completa confianza en mí —respondió la kitsune, mientras volteaba la mirada para ver fijamente al caballero—. Pero tú, tú lograste hacer que te mostrara su otro lado en mucho menos tiempo, sin tener que presionarlo. Porque él en realidad te aprecia y quiere bastante, mucho más de lo que él está dispuesto a admitir.

Las últimas palabras de Sakuyamon no hicieron más que confundir más al caballero.

—¿A qué te refieres con "mucho más de lo que él está dispuesto a admitir"? —preguntó el caballero— ¿Estás queriendo decir qué…?

La sacerdotisa sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que eso sería mejor que se lo preguntes tú por tu cuenta —aclaró la sacerdotisa, mientras se empezaba a poner de píe—. Vamos, creo que deberíamos tratar de seguir buscando un poco más antes de que caiga la noche.

El caballero terminó accediendo, parándose y marchando con la intención de seguir buscando alguna vía al Mundo Real. Él aún tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero supuso que haría caso de lo qué dijo Sakuyamon, y esperar al anochecer para resolver sus dudas.

El Caballero Real esperaba que eso no fuera un error.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes? Es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada.

—¿Sabes? Creo que eso me quedó bastante claro ¡tras la décima vez que me lo dijiste!

Beelzebumon sólo soltó un resoplido de aire en señal de desinterés ante la queja de su amigo.

Él insistía en que ya se sentía bien, pero los demás, en especial Dukemon, seguían diciendo que debía reposar un día más antes de volver a moverse plenamente.

—Cómo no quieras, pero eso no significa que no crea que a esa lagartija se le subió a la cabeza lo de que es un caballero —se quejó el Digimon demonio, recargándose bajo un árbol cerca del lago—, ¿quién se cree para decirme lo que es mejor o no para mí?

SaintGalgomon sólo rio un poco ante lo infantil que sonaban las quejas de su compañero.

—Sabes que Dukemon sólo se preocupa por ti —aclaró éste, recostándose de forma tal que su cabeza quedara cerca de donde se encontraba sentado el Digimon glotón, pudiendo sentir un poco del agua del lago en sus piernas—, sólo no quiere que te pase algo malo tras… ya sabes qué.

El Señor Demonio sólo suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el Digimon máquina. No lo culparía o resentiría por eso, pues entendía por qué lo hizo y sabía lo arrepentido que estaba. Pero…

—¡Oye pequeñín! —llamó Beelzebumon, tratando de atraer la atención de su amigo— ¿No encuentras un poco raro que estemos actuando tan casuales, cuando fue literalmente ayer que intentaste asesinarme?

—¿Sabes? No te mataría tener un poco de tacto al hablar —se quejó el gigante mecánico, a lo que el Digimon demonio sólo se encogió de hombros—. Pero no, no realmente. Digo, creo que todo quedó aclarado y perdonado entre nosotros. Si no te hubiera perdonado, ya te hubiera destruido y absorbido tus datos.

El Señor Demonio no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa ante aquellas palabras.

—Y me hablas de tener tacto…

Ambos se quedaron callado por un rato, sin observar nada en especial, sólo disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar.

—Beelzebumon, dime —dijo SaintGalgomon, con un tono de seriedad en su voz— ¿qué es lo que realmente piensas de Dukemon?

—Qué pregunta más boba —se quejó el Digimon demonio—. Creo que es un zopenco ingenuo, pero un zopenco ingenuo bueno.

—No me refería a eso —exclamó el Digimon mecánico.

—¿Entonces a qué? —preguntó extrañado el Digimon glotón.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes REALMENTE por él? —cuestionó con seriedad en su voz el canino.

El Señor Demonio se quedó sin palabras ante aquella pregunta, agachando la mirada al sentirse sonrojar un poco.

—Que seamos amigos no significa que tenga que decirte todo lo que me pasa ¿está bien? —exclamó molesto el Digimon demonio.

—Entiendo, señor Gruñón —replicó el gigante mecánico, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca había visto a Dukemon tan feliz desde que llegaste tú.

El Señor Demonio no pudo contenerlo más, y podía sentir como un inmenso calor empezaba a cubrir todo su rostro.

—¡Qué estás queriendo insinuar con eso! —protestó enfadado en Digimon Demonio.

—¡Ja ja! Moumantai diablito —replicó SaintGalgomon, no pudiendo contener la risa por la reacción que provocó en su compañero. Pero después cambió su tono a uno de seriedad nuevamente—. Pero lo digo en serio. Sé que Dukemon siente algo por ti, y me refiero a algo más que sólo amigos. Sólo trata de pensarlo un poco.

El Señor Demonio se cruzó de brazos y soltó un notorio suspiro de resignación.

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres… Pero ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—No te acongojes, Beelzebumon —respondió el Digimon máquina con aire de consuelo—, estoy seguro de que lo que digo es verdad, lo he notado de primera mano por el cambio que ha tenido Dukemon, y por tu reacción, creo que tú también sientes algo parecido. Al inicio el sólo pensarlo me indignaba, pero ahora, creo que sería algo bastante bueno, no sólo para él, sino también para ti.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el Digimon demonio, mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero.

—Pues, para eso están los amigos ¿no? —replicó éste sonriendo.

Beelzebumon se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Cómo digas —replicó el Señor Demonio, que, aunque pareciera una respuesta apática, por su expresión era fácil notar que se encontraba feliz.

Quizás sólo debía pensarlo un poco.

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído, y Dukemon seguía inseguro sobre el qué debería hacer sobre toda aquella situación.

Sakuyamon le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse tanto por eso, que lo mejor sería que se lo tomara con naturalidad, pues estaba segura todo saldría bien.

Pero, por más que el caballero quisiera creer en esas palabras, seguía sin poder quitarse esa sensación de incertidumbre que cargaba consigo.

¿Lo que estaba sintiendo realmente era esa clase de afecto? Y sí así fuera ¿sería recíproco por parte del Digimon demonio?

Él lo intentaba, pero aquellas ideas que pensó jamás llegarían a cruzar su cabeza ahora lo acechaban sin cesar.

Al llegar al campamento, Dukemon se percató de que todos los demás ya se hallaban ahí, incluyendo Sakuyamon, cenando alrededor de una fogata en medio del claro. El caballero decidió unirse al resto en su comida, aunque su cabeza seguía fijada en aquella cuestión.

El resto de la cena fue sin ningún precedente. Sólo algunas bromas entre Beelzebumon y SaintGalgomon, pero no hechas con la intención de molestar al otro, sino simplemente de amigos pasando el rato. A todos les seguía sorprendiendo el cambio de actitud, pero preferían no mencionar nada debido a lo ocurrido el día previo.

Cuando finalmente todos concluyeron sus cenas y de charlar un rato más, decidieron que era el momento de descansar para continuar con sus búsquedas el día siguiente. El caballero estaba por hacer lo mismo, hasta que sintió que alguien daba un tirón de su capa, tomándolo por desprevenido y haciéndolo voltear a ver quién era.

Beelzebumon.

—Oye, lagartija —exclamó éste, dándole una palmada en la espalda—, que casi haya muerto no significa que no tenga ganas de pasar la noche juntos.

El Caballero Real se quedó callado unos segundos, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, pensaba que también querrías descansar de eso un poco —explicó el paladín, tratando de mantener la compostura—, pero supongo que no tienes problema alguno en que salgamos.

Con esto, ambos empezaron marchar hacia otra parte del lago, una que estuviera más separada del resto y donde se habían estado viendo durante el tiempo que ya llevaban ahí.

Dukemon no se dio cuenta de eso, pero en el campamente se podía ver a SaintGalgomon y Sakuyamon sonriendo mientras los veían partir.

El caballero no lo sabía, pero él no era el único que se sentía inquieto ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El Señor Demonio no estaría dispuesto a admitirlo, pero dentro de sí él podía sentir como si fuera una torre que estaba esperando cualquier momento para caer. Las palabras, o cómo él prefería referirse, la intromisión de SaintGalgomon era algo que lo seguía molestando.

Cada paso le parecía como si se incrustara un clavo más en su ataúd. Beelzebumon trataba de convencerse de que no debía estar nervioso por nada de eso, pero le parecía más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Finalmente, tras lo que ambos sintieron fue una eternidad, llegaron al punto en el que se habían estado reuniendo las anteriores noches. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos procedieron a recostarse en el césped a lado del lago, contemplando éste y al astro que era el Mundo Real en el cielo.

Pero nada más. Sólo silencio.

Pasaron lo minutos, y después lo que se podía haber sentido como una hora, mas ninguna palabra había escapado de la boca de alguno.

Los dos ya estaban acostumbrados al silencio entre sus visitas nocturnas, era algo usual el que en ocasiones simplemente no se dijeran nada y sólo disfrutaran la compañía del otro. Pero esa noche se sentía diferente.

La compañía del otro no estaba siendo algo agradable, sino más bien, algo bastante incómodo, algo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo explicar o estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Y la situación se siguió manteniendo así por lo que pudo haber sido horas o quizás sólo minutos, ninguno de los dos ya estaba seguro.

—Entonces… —inició el Caballero Real, tratando de quitar lo incómodo que se sentía el aire del momento— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día con SaintGalgomon? ¿Algo interesante?

—Cosas, supongo, nada especial —replicó el Digimon demonio encogiéndose de hombros, sin parecer darle mucha importancia.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo el caballero, antes de volver al silencio previo que los envolvía.

El paladín virus no hacía mas que maldecirse mentalmente por lo inútil que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, actuando de esa forma tan torpe e incapaz de hacer lo que él solía pensar sólo debía ser una simple pregunta.

—Dukemon —llamó el Señor Demonio, lo cual tomó por completo desprevenido al caballero, no estando acostumbrado a escucharlo a él llamarlo por su nombre, y sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Te puedo decir algo?

—Claro —respondió el Caballero Real, cambiando su mirada del horizonte hacia él.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en que Dukemon se quedó esperando lo que deseaba contarle su compañero, hasta que provino una única palabra de él.

—Gracias —expresó de forma sencilla el Digimon glotón.

—¿"Gracias" por qué? —cuestionó extrañado el caballero— ¿Te refieres a por haberte ayudado tras el incidente con SaintGalgomon?

—No —negó el Digimon demonio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me refiero a gracias, por todo.

Mas aquellas palabras sólo dejaron aún más confundido al Caballero Real. Beelzebumon soltó un suspiro, pues había pensado que él llegaría entender a qué se refería con sólo decir eso.

—Te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí —explicó el Señor Demonio—. Agradecerte por haberme ayudado tras la pelea que tuve ayer; por no haberle hecho nada a SaintGalgomon pese a lo ocurrido; por haberme apoyado pese a todo lo que te dije; por el simple hecho de ser mi amigo… gracias, lagartija.

Dukemon experimentó una agradable sensación surgiendo dentro de él al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Una sensación cálida.

El Caballero Real no lo pensó más, y se giró un poco para poder abrazar a su compañero. Aquella acción, a juzgar por la expresión que éste puso en su rostro, parecía haberlo sorprendido por completo, poniendo su rostro igual de rojo que la capa del caballero.

—¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota! —espetó el Digimon glotón, tratando de librarse del agarre.

—Es que… no sabes que tan feliz me hace escuchar eso viniendo de ti, Beelzebumon —exclamó jovial el paladín virus, alzando la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a su compañero. Y pese al casco que portaba, por la expresión de sus ojos era fácil notar que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual no hizo más que apenar más al Señor Demonio.

Las miradas de ambos se quedaron completamente fijas en el otro, quedándose en silencio otra vez. Sin embargo, el silencio esta vez no era incómodo, sino algo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo explicar.

Dukemon acercó lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de su compañero, y con cuidado, retiró el casco que éste portaba. Beelzebumon no hizo intento alguno en detenerlo, lo cual sorprendió un poco al caballero, pero eso no lo detuvo y terminó por exponer su rostro.

Su rostro no era tan diferente a cómo él se lo había imaginado, pues seguía casi igual a con el casco. Las mayores diferencias es que su cabello ahora estaba un poco más desalineado debido a la falta de presión para mantenerlo en su lugar, y que su tercer ojo en su frente ahora era más fácil de notar, creando un aspecto que era una mezcla entre un tanto perturbador, pero hipnotizante al mismo tiempo.

—Con que así es como se ve tu rostro sin él —dijo el Caballero Real casi como un susurro, no quitando la mirada de él.

Beelzebumon podía sentir el rubor de su rostro disminuyendo, aunque el sonido de aquellas palabras le agradaban bastante.

De forma casi paralela, el Digimon demonio empezó a mover su mano y con cuidado se encargó de retirar el yelmo que el paladín portaba consigo, revelando su rostro de aspecto bastante similar a cuando él era un Guilmon, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se denotaban era más maduro ahora, con rasgos más definidos.

Ninguno estaba seguro de quién empezó, pero lo siguiente que sabían, era que estaban compartiendo un cálido beso.

Éste inició casi casto, y hasta torpe, debido a la forma que tenía el rostro de aspecto bastante humanoide de Beelzebumon a comparación del hocico alargado que Dukemon portaba. Pero poco a poco, tras finalmente ajustarse a una posición adecuada para los dos, éste empezó a tornarse más brusco y apasionado, con lo que el Digimon demonio no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Ese fue el momento que el paladín aprovechó para tratar de introducir su lengua dentro de las fauces del demonio, el cual no opuso resistencia ante aquella intrusión, correspondiéndolo casi al instante.

No hubo una verdadera lucha por la dominación, pues ambos sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento, ninguno estando completamente seguro de qué debían hacer en esa situación.

Tras algunos minutos, ambos se separaron por la necesidad de aire. La respiración de ambos era agitada, y un evidente rubor envolvía sus rostros, aún evidente pese a la oscuridad. Sólo se mantuvieron mirando fijamente mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

—Guau —soltó el Digimon demonio—, francamente, no esperaba que algo así ocurriera.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que producir una sonrisa en el rostro de Dukemon.

—Supongo que ya somos dos, Beelzebumon —respondió el Caballero Real, mientras rodaba para recostarse al lado del Digimon demonio, los dos alzando la mirada para mirar al cielo, sin ningún punto en especial.

—¿Y esto qué crees que nos haga? —cuestionó el Señor Demonio.

—No estoy seguro —replicó el caballero—, al menos por mi parte, tengo un fuerte sentimiento por ti. Y creo que en el fondo estaba anhelando porque algo como como esto ocurriera… Aunque no puedo hablar por los dos.

—No es que lo haya esperado, pero no negaré que estuvo bien —replicó el Digimon demonio, no queriendo herir su orgullo al decir la verdad completa.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados por unos momentos, hasta que el Beelzebumon pudo sentir algo agarrando su mano. Al agachar la mirada, se dio cuenta que era la mano del caballero, apretándola con fuerza, pero no con tanta como para lastimarlo, pero sí la suficiente para no dejarlo ir.

—Sé que puedo ser bastante tonto, ingenuo, y no muy bueno con las emociones en general —explicó el Caballero Real, mientras volteaba la mirada para mirar fijamente a su compañero—. Pero estoy seguro de que lo que siento en este momento es real, Beelzebumon.

—Lagartija tonta —fue lo único que Dukemon escuchó decir a su amigo, antes de sentir a éste girándose nuevamente para plantarle un beso casto en la mejilla—. Supongo que podríamos intentarlo.

Escuchar aquellas palabras hizo que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del caballero, el cual se rodó un poco para poder abrazar al Señor Demonio. Éste pareció corresponder el gesto, girándose también, para ambos quedar mutuamente en los brazos del otro.

Parecía que el cansancio lentamente empezó a apoderarse del control de ambos, cerrando los párpados y quedando dormidos, aferrándose al otro, como si intentaran que no pudiera escapar de su lado.

Mañana sería un día cansado para explicar todo, pero eso no les importaba en ese momento.

Querían disfrutar cada momento que tuvieran estando así.

.

.

.

—¡Les dije que estarían aquí, los podía sentir, culu! —dijo una voz aguda, cuya expresión cambió a una bastante extrañada—. Aunque están en una posición muy rara, me pregunto si debería ir a ver qué les pasa, culu.

—N-no creo vaya a ser necesario, Culumon —exclamó alarmado otra voz, tratando de agarrar al ser pequeño para no dejarlo avanzar—, estoy seguro de que podremos darle la sorpresa mañana.

—Claro, ellos ya nos recibieron con esta "sorpresita" después de todo —se mofó una voz femenina, que sólo se ganó una mirada de enojo del otro chico—. Aunque supongo que será un poco complicado explicarles a Ai y Makoto sobre eso cuando volvamos.

—No se preocupen por eso —aseguró una tercera voz—, estoy seguro que el resto debe estar por aquí cerca. Mejor vayamos con ellos primero, y ya mañana les damos la buena nueva a los tórtolos.

Resignado y aún apenado ante los comentarios de sus amigos, el chico no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de rendición, y aceptó en hacer lo que sugirió su amigo.

Mañana les podrían dar la noticia de su llegada y que podrían regresar con ellos al Mundo Real.

Takato volteó la mirada hacia los dos seres digitales antes de seguir al resto de sus amigos. Supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlos pasar esa noche así, podrían avisarles de su llegada el día siguiente, pero aquel momento que parecía que su compañero disfrutaba no quería interrumpirlo.

 **Quizás escriba más de ellos, o intente adaptarla al inglés, no estoy aún seguro.**


End file.
